Nuestros nueve meses
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Nueve meses de larga espera. Nada te prepara para lo que viene. Pueden haber millones de libros que te digan como hacer las cosas para tu bebé, pero no hay nada que te diga como ser unos buenos padres para tu bebé, eso solo sale del corazon. Este es un SeiGou, espero que lo disfruten mucho.
1. Chapter 1

__Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto.__

* * *

><p><em>Nuestros nueve meses<em>

La vida es tan hermosa. Tan hermosa que en un segundo pasan tantas cosas, lo malo es que no se pueden repetir aunque quisiéramos. La vida es efímera, es algo maravilloso y a la vez trágico, pasa rápido y en un segundo hemos recorrido tantos caminos junto a muchas personas que, por casualidad o destino, llegaron a nuestras vidas de maneras que no se pueden explicar.

Ya sea por juegos del dichoso destino o suerte, hay veces que es inevitable verle el lado negativo a todo lo que nos pasa, ¿Por qué? Porque por bien o por mal, esos sucesos nos ayudan a crecer, a ser mejores y a ver el mundo de manera distinta.

Bien dicen por ahí que el destino es como una tela, entrelazando el destino de uno con el de muchos otros. Tantas posibilidades en este mundo y tantos momentos que cambian tu vida de la noche a la mañana. Una de estas posibilidades es encontrar el amor en la persona en que menos lo esperaste encontrar.

Cuando se está enamorado es una de las sensaciones más especiales e indescriptibles del mundo. La persona es capaz de dar todo por el ser que movió su mundo. Algunas veces más de lo normal. Muchas veces pasa que esa persona va primero, sus necesidades son mas primordiales que las tuyas, y no es por obligación, es porque ese sentimiento nace de adentro de cada uno.

Para Gou y Seijuurou había sido algo así como un efecto retardado. La primera vez que se conocieron, Gou había ido a preguntar por su hermano es Samezuka después de no haberlo visto hacia más de un mes de haber vuelto a Japón. Al instante Seijuurou sintió algo por esa chica de cabello borgoña y tierna sonrisa.

Su actitud de acosador y de no respetar el espacio personal de la chica había sido su mayor problema a la hora de conquistar a la menor de los Matsuoka. Bien cierto es que en más de una ocasión la hizo pasar sus ratos vergonzosos pero, ¿Qué fue lo que cambio después de 10 años de haber salido su hermano de la preparatoria?

En realidad no fue mucho. Gou salido del instituto y decidió ir a estudiar en Tokio y así poder especializarse en nutrición para atletas y así poder también ayudar a su hermano en su sueño de ser nadador olímpico. Seijuurou estuvo estudiando y a la vez quería seguir compitiendo, no quería perder nada de lo que había logrado durante esos años en Samezuka.

Al pasar el tiempo se volvieron a encontrar todos, esta vez en una competencia de natación para escoger a los atletas que irían a las olimpiadas. Estaban todos, desde Haru, pasando por Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Sousuke y hasta Nitori, incluyendo al ex capitán Mikoshiba y a su hiperactivo hermano. Fue un reencuentro muy estrepitoso y, como siempre, vergonzoso.

Lo único que cambio fue que tanto Gou como Seijuurou ya eran adultos, dos universitarios con carreras y un futuro brillante. Puede ser que siempre estuvieron destinados pero no tenían la suficiente madures para verlo.

¿Cómo tomó Rin el saber que su hermanita estaba saliendo con el ex capitán del equipo de natación de Samezuka? Digamos que bien y mal, al principio la necesidad de ver sangre rodar por la cabeza de Seijuurou era un sentimiento salvaje que lo dominaba.

Luego de peleas, peleas y mas peleas, al final Rin terminó aceptando que su hermana y el ex capitán del equipo de natación de Samezuka iban enserio en su relación y ¿Qué mejor forma de demostrarlo que con una boda?

Exactamente, a los 2 años de haber aceptado ser su novia, Gou y Seijuurou se dieron el sí el 25 de Agosto. Fue una boda extraña, comenzando con que ambos dijeron que querían hacer la ceremonia en la piscina techada del club de natación de Samezuka. Luego, la recepción fue algo sencillo en los jardines del instituto Iwatobi, todo estaba decorado con luces blancas de navidad y toldos de tela blanca y flores azules y rojas con blanco.

Estaban invitados todos. Haru había ido con una chica que conoció en Tokio hacia ya 1 año, la chica se llamaba Sora, era dulce y hacia sacar lo mejor de Haru, lo cual solo lo lograba Makoto, Rin y la caballa. Makoto había ido con una chica extranjera que había conocido en la universidad en Tokio, se llamaba Anna y era de Venezuela, algo poco usual pero nadie nunca la trató con indiferencia, y llevaban 1 año de novios y con planes para el futuro.

Nagisa y Rei habían ido solos, al parecer la soltería andaba con ellos desde hace un buen tiempo y con los estudios metiéndose en su camino todo el tiempo ya casi no tenían tiempo de nadar o de buscar novias, lo cual tampoco los molestaba mucho. Nagisa siempre se las arreglaba para salir unas horas a nadar, al igual que Rei.

Rin había ido con una chica que había conocido en Australia en una de sus competencias, menor que el por 3 años. La chica se llamaba Maddie y era estudiante de artes en Sídney, era hermana de unos de sus compañeros de natación en la universidad. Rin dio gracias que Maddie y Gou se llevaban bien y que todos aquellos que eran parte de la familia Matsuoka, habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos a Maddie.

Se puede decir que fue una boda que hace 8 años atrás nadie podía haber esperado. La luna de miel fue en Hawaii, 1 mes y sin nadie que los molestara. Rin se negó a que su hermana fuera pero, hasta estuvo a punto de comprar un boleto e irse con ellos, ¿Qué se puede hacer? se iban a casar y ella ya seria la mujer de alguien más y con otras responsabilidades.

Dos años después de haberse dado el sí, la joven pareja decidió mudarse nuevamente a Iwatobi, donde vivían en una acogedora casa alquilada, y a la vez, abrir un centro de nutrición para atletas jóvenes y retirados. Siempre fue el sueño de Gou poder ayudar a los demás atletas a poder cumplir sus sueños y a la vez, Seijuurou ayudaba como entrenador a la vez que competía de vez en cuando.

He aquí el principio de una de las experiencias más locas y más comunes de una pareja de casados. Gou había dicho que no quería ser madre aun ¿la razón?, pensaba que aun estaba muy joven, solo tenía 25 años y Seijuurou 27 años, tener un bebé no estaba en sus planes. Pero hay algo que nada ni nadie puede detener y eso es la expansión de la familia, la cual ahora era solo conformada por Gou y Seijuurou, pero eso estaría a punto de cambiar.

Nos vemos hoy en día en casa de la familia Mikoshiba, ubicada cerca del instituto Samezuka y cerca del centro de nutrición de la familia Mikoshiba. Ese día Gou, como siempre, se había parado temprano, había hecho el desayuno para su esposo, limpió la cocina después del desayuno y lo último era ir al centro de nutricio para empezar el día.

Se encontraba el joven matrimonio en su habitación vistiéndose para empezar su día de trabajo. En ese momento Seijuurou voltea y ve como Gou hace un movimiento extraño y se agarra fuertemente a su peinadora, como si estuviera muy mareada.

—Gou, ¿te sucede algo? —preguntó Seijuurou con preocupación al ver a su esposa ponerse pálida.

—Sí, sí estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi—dijo Gou con una sonrisa para que Seijuurou no se preocupara por ella.

—Amor, te ves algo pálida hoy—dijo Seijuurou—creo que deberías ir al médico, desde hace unos días que te ves mal.

—Creo que tienes razón, debería ir pero no puedo dejar solo el lugar—dijo Gou volteándose para darle la cara a su esposo.

—Ven—la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso en la cabeza, estaba recién salida de la ducha, tenia los cabellos húmedos aun—.Yo puedo encargarme de todo mientras tu estas en el doctor, recuerda que tu salud es primero.

—Para mí, la salud de mis atletas es primero—dijo Gou separándose de Seijuurou. No importa cuántos años lleven de casado o cuantos les seguirán, aun detestaba que le invadiera su espacio personal, se lo permitía por cierto tiempo, pero al acabarse esa pequeña prorroga empujaba con cuidado y despacio a su esposo para que la soltara.

—Sí, pero para MI, tu salud es primero—se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—.Después de vestirnos te llevo al médico.

—Está bien—dijo rindiéndose, no podía con la insistencia de ese hombre.

Terminaron de vestirse y fueron directo al carro que habían comprado en Tokio. Gou había dejado crecer su cabellera borgoña y ya no usaba una cola alta sino que lo dejaba suelto. Seijuurou había dejado crecer su cabello un poco más y lo llevaba hacia atrás como siempre solo que ahora le llagaba más debajo de las orejas.

—No te asustes—dijo Gou al ver que su esposo estaba manejando un poco diferente a como solía hacerlo—es solo una consulta—colocó su mano sobre la del, acariciándola un poco para que se calmara.

—Sí, solo una consulta—se calmó un poco y bajó la velocidad. Es inevitable pensar que cualquier cosa puede pasar en una consulta con el doctor y más aun si era una persona que significara tanto para Seijuurou.

—Te tengo una propuesta—dijo Gou. Habían llegado al consultorio y Seijuurou ya estaba estacionado cuando Gou le habló—Cuando me busques y lleguemos a la casa, ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos la tarde libre y jugamos un rato? —dijo con una sonrisa picara.

—… te busco en media hora.

—Muy bien, ya deja los nervios, yo me siento bien y nada malo va a pasar—le dio un beso en los labios antes de salir.

Gou caminó hasta la puerta del consultorio, se giró unos segundos y despidió con la mano a su paranoico esposo. Seijuurou se despidió y arrancó el auto, dejando a su esposa en manos del doctor. Cuando se perdió de su vista, entró y se sentó a esperar su turno con el doctor.

—Siguiente—dijo una enfermera de sonrisa dulce. Gou solo espero diez minutos antes de que la nombraran.

—Yo—dijo Gou levantando la mano.

—Sígame—la guió hasta una puerta blanca. Tocó dos veces y una voz gruesa le dijo que pasara—.Aquí está la siguiente paciente, doctor Uemura—la enfermera se retiró y cerró la puerta dejando a Gou en ese frío lugar.

—Buenos días doctor—dijo Gou sentándose con timidez frente al escritorio del doctor.

—Buenos días… Sra. Mikoshiba—dijo el doctor Uemura revisando los papeles.

—Solo dígame Gou.

—Muy bien, Gou—el doctor se quitó los lentes y miró a la joven mujer directo a los ojos—Cuénteme, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—Mi marido, dice que estoy pálida y que me ve decaída —dijo haciendo cara de fastidio—.Siendo sincera me siento bien, me mareo un poco y también pierdo el apetito. Fuera de eso, me siento bien, los mareos son solo por unos segundos y no pasan muy seguido. Él se preocupa mucho y en verdad no veo la razón.

— ¿Cada cuanto siente esos mareos?

—Una vez al día. Es solo por un momento y después se van.

—Ok, haremos unas pruebas de sangre para ver que tal están sus niveles de azúcar—se levantó de su silla, hizo un gesto a Gou para que los siguiera a la salida de su oficina—.Ven mañana en ayunas y le das esto a la enfermera ahorita que salgas—el doctor le entrego un papel a Gou—le dices que vienes mañana temprano. Los resultados estarán en tres días.

—Muchas gracias doctor. Nos vemos.

Al llegar a casa Gou le explico a Seijuurou todo lo que el doctor le dijo y que tenía que ir al día siguiente para las pruebas de sangre. Y para calmarlo un poco, como había prometido, disfrutaron de una tarde sin trabajo y solo ellos dos consumando su amor.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Seijuurou no se tomo muy bien lo de las pruebas de sangre pero no podía hacer mas nada, solo esperar que los resultados fueran buenos para Gou.

— ¡Deja ya el fastidio! —dijo Gou que ya estaba hasta la coronilla con las preocupaciones de Seijuurou, incluso si la habían pasado bien el día anterior, igualmente estaba de tonto con teorías estúpidas.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, me voy a hacer esos exámenes y ya. Espérame aquí, solo tomara un momento.

Gou bajó del auto y entró al consultorio y fue hasta la enfermera que ya la estaba esperando para sacarle la sangre.

— ¿Está nerviosa? —pregunto la enfermera mientras se colocaba los guantes.

—No… tal vez… si, un poco solamente—dijo Gou—es primera vez que estoy tan nerviosa por algo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es solo los nervios, últimamente estoy muy sensible—dijo Gou como si nada.

—No creo que sea nada malo, se ve que eres una mujer sana y que haces ejercicio—dijo la enfermera mientras sacaba la sangre y al parecer Gou aun no lo había notado.

—Sí, soy nutrióloga y mi esposo y yo hacemos natación desde hace mucho tiempo y comemos sano.

—Mmm… entiendo. Ya estas lista—dijo la enfermera retirando los guantes de sus manos. Colocó el algodón sobre el pequeño hueco y le puso presión contra el brazo de Gou para que cerrara solo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cuándo? —dijo Gou viendo los cinco potes de sangre que estaban a su lado.

—Mientras hablábamos—dijo riendo la enfermera—venga en tres días, sus resultados estarán listos en la mañana.

— ¡Que nervios!

—No se preocupe, piense en algo que la calme—Gou se quedo mirando a la enfermera, en eses momento miles de imágenes de cuando estaba en el instituto Iwatobi llegaron a su cabeza. Todas ella sobre músculos, músculos y más músculos.

—Si… ya me siento mejor—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Eso fue rápido—dijo la enfermera.

—Nos vemos en tres días—Gou salió del consultorio y fue directo al carro donde estaba su paranoico esposo esperándola. Gou soltó una risa al ver a su esposo que estaba leyendo algo desde su celular y ponía cara de susto.

—Volví—dijo de manera cantarina— ¿y esa cara? ¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Con la que nací—Gou lo miró feo— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo preocuparme por ti? —Gou le quitó el celular y vio una página sobre los síntomas de cáncer.

—¡¿Qué coños te pasa?!, me mareo una vez y ya crees que tengo cáncer—dijo Gou con enojo entregándole el celular a Seijuurou.

—Pues me preocupo, eres mi esposa y la única mujer que he amado dese que estábamos en el instituto, entiéndelo, me dolería el alma perderte—a Gou le conmovió con su confesión—desde que éramos jóvenes tu sabes lo que sentía y siento por ti, si te perdió te aseguro que yo no podría…

—Tranquilo, no me vas a perder nunca. Yo estoy bien —dijo Gou dándole un beso largo a su esposo.

—Eso lo veremos en los resultados—Seijuurou manejó hasta el centro de nutrición, ya que era viernes, en la tarde solo trabajaban hasta las tres.

_**Tres días después.**_

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? —dijo Seijuurou saliendo del carro.

—Porque el doctor dijo que quería hablar con nosotros, que era algo que nos concernía a ambos—dijo Gou cerrando la puerta del carro. Se acercó a su esposo y entrelazaron sus manos. Se podía notar el nerviosismo de Seijuurou a distancia—te he dicho medio millón de veces más uno, que todo va a estar bien.

—… —había ocasiones en que Seijuurou no sabía si confiar en lo que decía su esposa o lo que sentía. Algo le decía que lo que les diría el doctor iba a cambiar sus vidas.

Entraron al consultorio y la enfermera los guió hasta la oficina el doctor Uemura. El doctor se encontraba revisando lo que parecía ser los resultados de los exámenes de Gou.

—Qué bueno que llegaron, me imagino que es tu esposo—dijo el doctor invitando a sentarse a la pareja.

—Sí, él es Seijuurou Mikoshiba.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Seijuurou.

—Es un placer conocerlo—dijo el doctor, estaba actuando extraño—bueno, aquí están tus resultados y me complace decir que estas en buen estado de salud Gou. Eres una joven sana y tus niveles son normales.

—Ves, te dije que todo estaría bien—dijo moviendo el brazo de su esposo con felicidad.

—Pero hay mas—dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu menstruación, Gou?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es…? —Gou había caído en cuenta de algo—.Hoy es Lunes… la semana pasada fue 24…

— ¿Qué pasa amor?—dijo Seijuurou viendo como su esposa abría los ojos exageradamente.

—… tengo un retraso—fue lo único que dijo.

—…

—Felicitaciones—ambos giraron sus miradas hacia el doctor—.Estas embarazada.

—…

—…

— ¿Qué les pasa?

—Disculpe… que fue lo que dijo… creo que escuche mal—dijo Seijuurou pasándose la mano por su cabello.

—Que su esposa esta embarazada, entre los exámenes de sangre estaba el de la prueba de embarazo—dijo nuevamente el doctor con una sonrisa.

—… —ambos seguían en shock. Ninguno podía articular nada.

—Sé que es una noticia inesperada pero véanle el lado positivo a esto—ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista hacia el doctor—, hagan lo que hagan, ese bebe en tu vientre vino en estos momentos por alguna razón, tal vez ya era el momento de hacer crecer la familia.

—Pero no nos esperábamos esto—dijo por fin Gou después de salir del shock—yo me estaba cuidando, aun no quería un bebe.

—Amor, mira el lado bueno de las cosas—dijo Seijuurou agarrando la mano de su esposa—, vamos a ser padres—Gou vio como su esposo estaba feliz por la noticia. Un bebe, puede ser que eso era o que hacia falta en sus perfectas vidas. Lo tenían todo, un matrimonio feliz, dinero guardado, un casa en construcción y el amor infinito para compartirlo con su bebe.

—Tienes razón—dijo Gou con una sonrisa—seremos padres—unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos borgoña. La pareja se abrazo con entusiasmo.

Salieron del consultorio agarrados de la mano y felices de la vida, el día era hermoso y soleado, con una refrescante brisa de mar. No había mejor momento para ser felices.

—No puedo esperar a contarle a Rin—dijo Gou con alegría. En ese momento Seijuurou tragó grueso— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Y si mejor no le decimos nada? —dijo con tono nervioso.

—Claro, porque cuando el vientre me crezca él no lo va a notar—dijo Gou con sarcasmo.

—Me va a descuartizar—dijo Seijuurou.

—Tal vez, pero tiene que entender que eres el padre de su sobrino y mi esposo, es inevitable que me toques—dijo con una sonrisa de lo más normal.

—Estos van a ser los nueve meses más largo de mi vida—dijo Seijuurou arrancando el carro.

—Nuestros nueve meses más largos—dijo Gou riendo— ¿Verdad bebé? —dijo tocando su vientre que, a pesar de no estar abultado aun, le pareció buena idea ir hablándole al feto para fuera reconociendo las voces de sus padres.

Dos días después habían ido a hacerse su primer control, para ver cómo estaba el bebe. Seijuurou estaba mas nervioso que nunca, no dejaba de temblar.

— ¿Y este era el mejor capitán de natación que había tenido Samezuka? —dijo Gou con tono de burla.

—… —solo atinó a soltar un gruñido.

—Ya pueden pasar—dijo la enfermera haciéndolos entrar—te sientas aquí arriba para que el doctor te atienda.

—Muchas gracias—el doctor no tardó mucho en llegar y Gou estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

—Buenos días, soy el doctor Yamanaka y de ahora en adelante seré su doctor durante el embarazo.

—Buenos días doctor, estamos un poco nerviosos por lo que puede ver—dijo Seijuurou al ver que Gou no reaccionaba.

—No se preocupen, acuéstate, súbete la camisa y vamos a ver como esta ese pequeño—Gou se acomodó hacia atrás y levantó su camisa hasta un poco más arriba de donde terminaban sus costillas.

El doctor colocó el gel sobre el plano abdomen de Gou y empezó a mover el aparato para poder ver en qué condiciones se encontraba el feto.

—Está frío el gel—dijo Gou al sentir el gel por todo el abdomen.

—Muchas dicen eso—dijo el doctor riendo—mira, aquí esta. Es ese pequeño punto de ahí, esta es la bolsa y este de aquí, es su bebé.

—Es tan… tan… pequeñito—dijo Seijuurou.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? —preguntó Gou con cara de felicidad. Estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas, no podía creer que estuviera viendo a su pequeño frijol.

—Mira, que bonito—Gou volteo a ver a su esposo, el cual tenía en esos momentos cara de tonto viendo el ultrasonido.

—Amor… aun no se ve bebé.

—No importa, me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo—dio un beso en la mano de Gou el cual fue devuelto por medio de caricias.

—Tiene casi un mes, tres semanas para ser exactos—dijo el doctor apagando el ultrasonido—tenga, la primera foto de su bebé.

—No puedo esperar a mostrársela a mamá y a Rin, van a enloquecer cuando les digamos—dijo Gou llena de felicidad.

—Yo tampoco puedo esperar a que se enteren—dijo con desgano Seijuurou.

Al salir del consultorio con buenas noticias y con una cita para el próximo mes, la pareja se dirigió a casa de los Matsuoka donde la mamá de Gou estaba preparando el almuerzo para su hija y su yerno que iban de visita. Seijuurou dio gracias al cielo que Rin se encontraba en Australia en esos momentos y que no llegaría hasta dentro de tres meses, lo que significaba que el vientre de Gou iba a estar un poco más grande, lo cual aumentaba las posibilidades de ser asesinado por su cuñado.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Gou cuando Seijuurou estaciono al frente de la casa de su suegra.

—Más que nunca.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola hola mis lindas chicas.<strong>_

_**Aqui le traigo a mi amiga DanishCheese el one-shot que le prometí después de haber adivinado que canción era la que coloque en "el viaje de mi vida". Peeeeeeero por exceso de imaginación para esto, ahora sera un two-shot y la segunda parte se va a venir muy pronto así que no desesperen. En la otra parte veremos como sera la vida de esta pareja en estos nueve meses de embarazo no planeado, les aseguro que habrán locuras y momentos tiernos entre todos los personajes.**_

_**Para aclarar, la chica que esta con Makoto si es la Anna de "el viaje de mi vida", solo que la use en etse two-shot, pero eso no significa que ella vaya a ser pareja de Makoto en el otro fic, solo la use porque creí que se verían tiernos :)**_

_**Espero que les guste que lo disfruten mucho. Nos leemos luego y a ti mi amiga loca, espero que te guste.**_

_**Besos, Althea de Leo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto.___

* * *

><p><em>Nuestros nueve meses parte 2<em>

La pareja salió del auto y caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa de los Matsuoka. Gou tocó el timbre, cargaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le era imposible esconder su felicidad en esos momentos. Seijuurou por otro lado, estaba feliz pero nervioso de lo que le podía hacer Rin al enterarse.

—Amor—dijo Seijuurou llamando la atención de su esposa— ¿Tu crees que Rin me haga algo?

—No seas tonto, eres mi esposo—dijo regalándole una mirada de fastidio—en algún momento hubiera pasado que me embarazarías, no íbamos a ser solo tu y yo hasta el resto de nuestro días.

—Si pero…

— ¡Que bien que ya llegaron! —al abrir la puerta la mamá de Gou mostró una sonrisa al ver a su hija y a su yerno—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —se acercó para abrazar a su hija y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Es que tuvimos que ir al medico un momento—dijo Gou soltando a su madre. Su madre dio media vuelta y colocó cara de susto.

— ¿Al medico? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo hija? —dijo la Sra. Matsuoka soltando las preguntas rápidamente. Tomó las manos de su hija y las apretó con nerviosismo.

—No mamá, cálmate que no es nada malo—dijo Gou con una sonrisa para calmar a su madre.

—Bueno, me deja más tranquila saber que no es nada malo—se acercó a Seijuurou y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como si fuera su propio hijo. Le había costado aceptar a Seijuurou en la familia ya que Gou siempre le había contado que él la acosaba mucho cuando aún estudiaban, pero al paso del tiempo le fue tomando cariño.

— ¿Cómo estas Karin? —dijo Seijuurou soltando a su suegra. Sin duda él era afortunado, tenía como esposa a la chica de sus sueños, la que siempre le gustó y a la suegra que todos desearían tener.

—Muy bien, Rin llamó hoy—a Seijuurou se le fue el alma a los pies—preguntó por Gou y si estabas bien, me pareció raro, como si sintiera que algo te iba a pasar hoy.

—Ah… ja ja… que bueno que no me ha pasado nada malo hoy—dijo Gou riendo nerviosamente.

—Vamos entrando—dijo Karin con una sonrisa. Sin duda que ver a Karin era ver cómo sería Gou a esa edad, una mujer luchadora y admirable.

Se quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron en la entrada, había dos pares de pantufla, una de Gou y la otra de Seijuurou. La madre de Gou siempre tenía todo listo para que su hija y su yerno estuvieran cómodos en su casa, la cual no seria una mansión pero era el hogar de sus hijos y el de ella.

—Mamá, hay algo que te queremos decir—dijo Gou sentándose en el comedor junto a Seijuurou.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Karin estaba sirviendo la comida mientras los escuchaba.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —dijo Gou viendo como su madre bajaba los platos del estante. Sabía que si le decía algo mientras hacía eso los resultados serían desastrosos.

—No hija—dijo sin voltearse—tengo que terminar de servirles.

—Ok—Gou se aseguró que no tuviera nada en las manos—Mamá…

— ¿Qué pasa G…?

—Vas a ser abuela—dijo Gou de golpe.

—… —Karin se quedó en blanco. Volteó a ver a su yerno el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que Gou, estaban agarrados de la mano y sonrojados.

—Fuimos a hacernos el eco hoy, para ver como estaba el embrión—Gou sacó un sobre de su bolso y se lo entregó a su madre, la cual aun no salía del shock—Toma, es la foto de tu nieto o nieta.

—… —Karin tomó el sobre y sacó la foto del eco.

—Es ese pequeño punto de ahí—Gou vio como su mamá no reaccionaba ante nada—mamá….

—… ¡VOY A SER ABUELA! —se tiró sobre Gou y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Mamá… me… ahogas… —Gou intentaba hablar pero el fuerte abrazo le impedía moverse.

—Y tú—dijo señalando a Seijuurou—gracias por darme el mejor regalo del mundo, después de ser madre el sueño de toda mujer es ver a sus hijos ser personas de bien y que formen una familia—se acercó a su asustado yerno y lo abrazó con la misma fuerza con la que había abrazado a Gou. Seijuurou pudo respirar más tranquilo, había veces que su suegra daba más miedo que Rin.

—Estamos muy felices, no era algo planeado pero…

—Tu tampoco querida—dijo Karin cortando a su hija.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquila, tu padre y yo te quisimos desde el momento que el doctor dijo que te estaba esperando. No importa si no son planeados, eso no significa que se les va a dar menos amor—se acercó a su hija y la abrazó nuevamente, esta vez con más delicadeza— ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu hermano?

—Bueno…

—Aún no—dijo Seijuurou rápidamente—.Vamos a esperar un tiempo—dijo Seijuurou con tono nervioso antes de que Gou respondiera.

—... eso lo dice él—dijo Gou delatando a su esposo—yo quería decirle hoy mismo o mañana.

—Es mejor que se lo digas en persona—dijo Karin mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

—Pero para cuando él venga ya tendré casi cinco meses de embarazo, mi vientre va a estar muy abultado para entonces.

—Entonces así se enterara más rápido cuando baje del autobús junto a Maddie—dijo Karin. En verdad le agradaba su nuera, era una chica dulce y tranquila, el perfecto complemento para su hijo que tiene días que parece una batería atómica.

—Si tú lo dices. Aunque pienso que es mejor decirle ya—dijo Gou. Su esposo estaba tomando té recién servido por Karin. Al escuchar que Gou planeaba decirle hoy mismo a su cuñado sobre que será tío casi escupe el té.

—Pero amor, yo creo que tu madre tiene razón, creo que es mejor que se lleve la sorpresa al verte con el embarazo mas avanzado.

—Mmmm… ok, les haré caso—dijo Gou rindiéndose—no creas que no sé que lo haces tan solo porque tienes miedo de lo que te haga Rin cuando se entere.

—… —Seijuurou no dijo nada y se concentro en comer mientras Karin reía al ver a esa joven pareja, que muy pronto que tarde, serian una familia de tres.

_**4ta semana.**_

Faltaba un día para cumplirse su primer mes de embarazo y Gou hacia las cosas tal y como las hacia antes de enterarse, hasta parecía que se había olvidado que llevaba a su futuro hijo en el vientre.

Gou había decidió, al día siguiente del almuerzo con su madre, que le diría a su hermano que seria tío cuando cumpliera los tres meses para que cuando llegara a Iwatobi, la sorpresa de una barriga abultada no lo dejara con ganas de hacerle algo a su esposo.

—Gou, ¿estas lista? —gritó Seijuurou desde la cocina. Se sirvió un poco de café negro, había bajado mientras Gou se terminaba de arreglar. Desde que se entero que estaba embarazada se veía más radiante que nunca, o eso es lo que le parecía a algunos de sus atletas cuando la veían en el trabajo.

— ¡AAAAH! —se escuchó un grito desgarrador en la parte de arriba de la casa.

— ¡GOU! —Seijuurou soltó la tasa de café, que se desquebrajó contra el piso, y salió corriendo a su cuarto. Ese gritó le puso los pelos de punta, jamás había escuchado gritar así a Gou.

A medida que se iba acercando Seijuurou pudo escuchar unos sollozos de parte de su esposa. Cuando entró al cuarto vio que Gou no estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación, los sollozos venían del baño. Seijuurou temió lo peor.

—Gou—tocó la puerta una vez. No hubo respuesta, solo llanto—Gou, déjame pasar—solo hubo más llanto. Seijuurou giró la manija y notó que estaba abierto—.Voy a pasar.

—Sei… juurou—logró decir Gou entre los gemidos—…

— ¿Qué pasó amor? —vio que su esposa estaba apoyada en la pared, justo al frente del inodoro. Seijuurou se arrodilló rápidamente junto a ella—Gou, ¿Estás bien? No me digas que te caíste—Gou negó con la cabeza al no verse capaz de hablar—.Necesito que me digas que pasó, no me hagas angustiarme más—Gou levantó su mano lentamente y señaló hacia el inodoro.

—Lo… siento… mucho—dijo entre los sollozos.

Seijuurou no entendió de qué estaba hablando su esposa. Volteó y miró hacia el objeto señalado, puede que muy adentro de su cabeza si supiera lo que estaba pasando, pero quería negarlo, negarlo un millón de veces.

Seijuurou se acercó hasta el inodoro y lo único que puso ver fue una gran mancha roja. Un sentimiento desconocido para él se apoderó de todo su ser. Era algo indescriptible, era como si le quitaran el alma de un solo golpe, se sentía morir, y todo eso lo había ocasionado una mancha roja. Volteó a ver a su esposa que aun se encontraba en la misma posición, llorando.

—Amor…

— ¡Lo siento! Soy una terrible madre—dijo Gou con mucho dolor en su voz—no supe cuidarlo, por mi culpa nuestro bebé… —unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente. Gou se aferró al abrazo de su esposo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—Tranquila… tu eres una excelente madre, no te preocupes. Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo—Seijuurou no quería dejar salir las lágrimas de sus ojos, el ver así a Gou le rompía el corazón en millones de pedazos y más aun sabiendo que su bebé ya no estaba con ellos—.Sé que tu lo amabas, al igual que yo, pero vendrán más bebés y a esos les podremos dar todo el amor que no pudimos darle a nuestro pequeño ángel—no pudo mas y dejó salir las lágrimas. Era primera vez que se sentía de esa manera. Nada te prepara para lo que vas a sentir al ver que tu hijo o hija ya no está.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —continuó llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Seijuurou no sabía que hacer, Gou estaba en un estado deplorable e inconsolable—yo quería mucho a nuestro bebé—hundió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo y dejó salir todos esos sentimientos que tenia en el alma.

—Yo también, yo también—dijo Seijuurou—.Ahora es nuestro pequeño ángel—Gou se calmó un poco por las palabras de Seijuurou.

—Tenemos que ir al doctor—dijo Gou un poco más tranquila—tiene que verme y decir que tenemos que hacer.

—Si—dijo Seijuurou dándole besos a Gou en la coronilla—bajemos.

A los veinte minutos ambos iban camino al consultorio del medico. Gou sabía lo que iba a pasar pero quería creer que su bebé seguía ahí con ellos, que no se había ido. Aun no había llamado a su madre, prefirió hacerlo después de hablar con el doctor Yamanaka.

—Llegamos—dijo estacionando. Volteó a ver a su amada esposa y vio que tenia la mirada perdida, no miraba nada en especifico, solo miraba hacia el vacío—tenemos que bajar.

—Si, vamos—dijo sin mucho ánimo.

_**20 minutos después. Consultorio del Dr. Yamanaka.**_

—Mira, aquí esta su pequeño—dijo el doctor haciéndole el eco a Gou—su bebé no se ha ido. Esta fuerte y al parecer va a ser terco, a pesar de lo pequeño que está.

—Seijuurou… —Gou tenía lágrimas cayendo por todo su rostro—nuestro bebé…

—Sigue aquí amor, nuestro bebé sigue aquí con nosotros—dijo besando la mano de Gou repetidas veces. Seijuurou se permitió soltar sus lágrimas también, lágrimas de felicidad y esperanza.

El doctor Yamanaka había recibido a una Gou que estaba por el suelo y a un Seijuurou sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, lo cual le pareció demasiado raro sabiendo que son una pareja alegre y un poco fuera de lo normal.

Al escuchar la historia de lo que había pasado en el baño con mucho detalle, decidió que primero le haría un eco a Gou a ver si el bebé en verdad seguía vivo. Gou no quería hacerlo, no quería ver que su bebé ya no estaba dentro de ella. El doctor les explicó que había veces que era común que la mujer sangrara durante los primeros tres meses, eso no significaba que había perdido a su bebé.

Gou y Seijuurou tuvieron esperanzas de que su bebé aún siguiera ahí, pero si no era así entonces sería un dolor más grande para ellos.

Después de meditarlo por un tiempo, decidieron que lo harían, tenían fe de que su bebé seguía ahí. Y que bueno que lo hicieron, su bebé seguía ahí con ellos y fuerte.

—Es un bebé fuerte, un luchador o luchadora—dijo el doctor. Volteó y vio las caras llenas de lágrimas de ambos padres.

—Muchas gracias doctor—dijo Gou entre lágrimas.

—No hay de que, esto siempre se tiene que hacer—dijo apagando el aparato. Le entregó un pedazo de papel a Gou para que limpiara el gel de su vientre y se dio media vuelta—.Síganme, tenemos unas cosas que hablar.

El matrimonio vio como el doctor salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Seijuurou al ver que el doctor se había ido empezó a besar a Gou en los labios con una felicidad que nada ni nadie le podía quitar.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo—le repetía cuanto la amaba en cada beso—.Y no importa si te molestas conmigo, te lo voy a repetir hasta que me canse—Gou rió, su esposo estaba loco en esos momentos—a ti también te amo con locura mi pequeño o pequeña—bajó y empezó a darle besos al vientre de Gou—eres muy fuerte, como tu padre y como tu tío Rin.

—Deja de decir tonterías—dijo Gou entre risa y risa—tenemos que ver que nos dice el doctor.

—Bájate con cuidado, de ahora en adelante te voy a tratar como una muñequita de porcelana—dijo Seijuurou con sus ánimos de vuelta.

—Ok, como tu digas—dijo Gou saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse con la mirada serena del doctor Yamanaka—.Bueno doctor, que es eso que nos quiere decir.

—Primero que nada, felicitaciones nuevamente—dijo el doctor con una sonrisa la cual fue bien recibida por ambos—en segundo lugar, te voy a mandar un reposo.

— ¿Qué? No puedo dejar mi trabajo, los atletas dependen de mí y de Seijuurou—dijo Gou. En verdad sus atletas necesitaban de ambos, como era un negocio relativamente nuevo, no contaban con mucho personal, solo ellos dos y una secretaria.

—Tendrán que hacerlo si quieres que en ocho meses su pequeño nazca sano—ambos tragaron duro—.Verán, cosas así pasan todo el tiempo y cuando ven que su bebé sigue bien dentro de sus vientre entonces vuelven a la misma rutina—ambos asintieron—debes bajarle al ritmo de tu vida Gou, te voy a mandar de reposo hasta que cumplas los 3 meses, después de eso puedes volver a tus actividades diarias.

—Pero doctor ¿no puede hacerlo con un tiempo mas corto? —dijo a Seijuurou al ver que Gou no podía sola.

—No.

—Pero entienda, es de lo que vivimos, si no vamos a trabajar entonces no podremos mantener al bebé después—Seijuurou siguió insistiendo.

—… son una pareja rara—el doctor empezó a escribir en el recetario—te voy a dar un reposo de una semana—los ojos a Gou se le iluminaron.

—Gracias…

—Pero, tendrás que venir la próxima semana después del reposo para ver si el bebé sigue bien—el doctor entregó el papel a la pareja.

—Muchas gracias—ambos se levantaron de sus sillas dispuestos a irse—en verdad grac…

—Tampoco pueden tener actividad sexual por un mes—dijo el doctor antes de que se fueran.

—…. Ok, yo puedo con eso, nos vemos la próxima semana—dijo Gou cerrando la puerta, llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo contrario a su esposo que cargaba cara de sufrimiento— ¿y a ti que te pasa ahora?

—Pero yo no puedo con eso—dijo Seijuurou con tristeza.

—Es por nuestro bebé.

—… esta bien, por nuestro bebé—ambos salieron agarrados de la mano hasta el auto para comenzar el reposo de Gou.

_**2do mes. Casa Mikoshiba.**_

Despues de haber ido la semana pasada a la consulta con el doctor Yamanaka se decidió que Gou podía volver a sus actividades normales, sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte claro esta.

—Seijuurou, pásame la sal, por favor—dijo Gou mientras cocinaba el almuerzo.

—Aquí esta—dijo Seijuurou pasando por un lado de su esposa.

Luego de terminar de cocinar el pescado y lo metió en el horno para que se mantuviera caliente, Gou fue a buscar los platos y el resto de cosas para la mesa. Acomodó los platos y los vasos en su lugar y dos rosas, una rosada y una roja, justo en el medio de la mesa. Seijuurou le había traído un ramo de rosas rosadas y rojas despues de llegar del trabajo ya que ese día se había sentido un poco mal y no había ido con él.

— ¿Te he dicho que me encantan las rosas que me trajiste? —dijo Gou viendo el ramo completo que estaba en la sala.

—Unas diez veces—dijo Seijuurou desde el otro cuarto.

— ¿Y te he dicho cuanto te amo? —dijo Gou con una sonrisa pícara.

—Últimamente no—Gou lo miró feo—era broma, era broma—dijo riendo nerviosamente—amor, ¿en qué semana estas?

—En la sexta—dijo Gou mientras sacaba el pescado del horno—Sei...

— ¿Sucede algo? —Seijuurou había regresado a la cocina y le pareció raro ver que Gou de repente se quedó viendo el pescado detenidamente.

—Podrías sostenerme esto un momento… por favor—las palabras salían con dificultad a la vez que volteaba para no mirar la bandeja que traía en la mano.

—Pero…

— ¡QUE ME AGARRES ESTA MIERDA! —Gou casi le tira la bandeja en la cara de no ser porque Seijuurou sale corriendo y la agarra. Gou salió corriendo al baño de abajo y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe.

—Gou, Gou ¿Qué te sucede? —Seijuurou dejó la bandeja en la cocina y salió corriendo al baño a ver qué le sucedía a su esposa—amor, ¿Puedo…?

— ¡QUEDATE AHÍ! —gritó desde adentro.

—Ok—dijo sin mucha insistencia, no quería que lo dejara hecho puré y sin poder procrear. Seijuurou escuchó como Gou hacía sonidos de regurgite, ahora lo entendía todo—si esto sigue así voy a tener que leer un artículo sobre síntomas de embarazo—se dijo a si mismo.

— ¿Dijiste alg…? —Gou volvió a vomitar lo que había desayunado—.Este…bebé… quiere que… —volvió a soltar mas—me… quede… sin comida.

—Es normal—dijo Seijuurou desde afuera.

—Ya sé que es normal tonto, pero son nueve meses así—dijo Gou ya sintiéndose mejor. Se levantó del suelo, jaló para que se fuera todo por el inodoro y se enjuagó la boca—los nueve meses más largos de mi vida—dijo saliendo del baño a su esposo.

—No—dijo Seijuurou lo cual dejó sorprendida a Gou—Nuestros nueve meses más largos. Tu y yo estamos juntos en esto, no es solo tú y el bebé, también estoy yo en esto—Gou le sonrió a Seijuurou tiernamente—tu ríes, yo rio. Tú lloras, yo lloro. Tú gritas, yo me escondo. Tú vomitas, yo limpio—Gou terminó riendo a carcajadas. Sin duda no podia quejarse de la elección que había hecho de esposo.

—Se te olvido la parte de en las buenas y en las malas.

—En la salud y en la enfermedad—dijo Seijuurou con una sonrisa.

—Hasta que el bebé te bote de la cama y tengas que dormir en el frío piso utilizando la alfombra para arroparte y un zapato como almohada—dijo Gou tomando las manos de Seijuurou.

—… tampoco lleguemos a tanto—dijo Seijuurou con una risita nerviosa.

—Ok—dijo Gou riendo.

— ¿Te dio repulsión el pescado? —preguntó Seijuurou recordando como casi le tira la bandeja en la cara.

—No, es que me dieron ganas de vomitar de la nada—dijo Gou sentándose para comer—las repulsiones dan más adelante según tengo entendido.

—Con tal de que no te de repulsión verme todo estará bien—dijo Seijuurou sirviendo jugo de naranja en un vaso a él y a Gou.

—Cuando te vi la primera vez y actuaste como loco si me dio repulsión, me acosabas mucho al igual que Momotarou cuando te fuiste de Samezuka—Gou agarró el vaso de jugo y lo colocó de su lado para despues servirse un poco de pescado—el doctor dijo que tengo que tener la misma dieta y hacer ejercicio despues de los tres meses.

— ¿Qué harás cuando tengas antojos? —dijo Seijuurou dándole el primer bocado al pescado.

— ¿Qué haré? Querrás decir que haremos, AMOR—a Seijuurou le dio un poco de miedo ese cambio de un segundo—cuando llegue el momento se resolverá, aunque pienso que el doctor me dejará comer lo que quiera.

—He conocido mujeres que llevan un embarazo saludable y sin problemas y comen lo que quieran, incluso esas mezclas raras de comidas que hacen como comer Ruffles con Nutella, o fideos picante con mayonesa—Seijuurou iba nombrando cada comida rara, una más que la otra, que no notó como Gou se ponía verde—Gou…

—… —Gou se tapó la boca y salió corriendo nuevamente al baño dejando a Seijuurou estupefacto de que fácilmente a su esposa le daban nauseas tan solo hablar de comida asquerosa.

— ¡Gou! —Seijuurou soltó un suspiro y tomó del vaso de jugo—estos van a ser unos meses muy largos.

_**3er mes de embarazo.**_

Según lo que había dicho el doctor en su segunda cita mensual, los síntomas de nauseas y mareos se irían después de cumplir el cuarto mes, lo cual estaba muy cerca, solo dos semanas hasta entonces.

—Solo dos semanas más amor—decía Seijuurou dándole carisias en la espada a Gou, quien se encontraba con la cabeza metida en el inodoro.

—Este bebé va a acabar conmigo. Y no digas que son solo dos semanas idiota, aun faltarían 6 meses para que nazca el bebé—dijo Gou desde adentro del inodoro.

—Mira el lado lindo, ya no es un embrión, ahora es un feto—Gou sacó su cabeza y miró a Seijuurou con una expresión que denotaba odio puro y sincero—ok… no dije.

—Sí, mejor cállate—volvió a meter su cabeza en el inodoro con la esperanza de morir ahoga ahí, pero luego recordaba a su bebé entonces las ganas de morir se esfumaban.

—Ya estas así y solo vamos por el tercer mes—dijo Seijuurou pensando en voz alta.

—Vuelves a hablar… y te juro que te meto la cabeza en el inodoro para que veas las cosas lindas que TU hijo o hija me hacen hacer.

—… mejor te espero afuera—Seijuurou se levantó del suelo y salió lo más rápido que pudo del baño. Había aprendido, por las malas, a no molestar a Gou cuando estuviera en sus momentos más miserables, lo cual pasaba frecuentemente.

Esa tarde habían decidió ir a caminar a la playa, el doctor le había recomendado hacer ejercicios especiales para embarazadas para que no perdiera su figura y se mantuviera sana ya que en su última consulta había subido un poco de peso, lo cual era muy normal, y a un pequeño picnic en un lugar especial para ambos. Hace mucho tiempo que no salían juntos en una cita, más o menos desde que se enteraron que iban a ser padres. La madre de Gou siempre le aconsejaba a su yerno que el secreto de un buen matrimonio era jamás perder la chispa que los mantenía felices, eso se podía traducir a regalos, flores y salidas románticas, pero con la dificultad del embarazo les era imposible salir a citas románticas.

—Por lo menos dentro de dos semanas todo va a ser medio normal—Seijuurou no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

—Ya estoy mejor—dijo una demacrada Gou saliendo del baño— ¿Me veo mal?

—No amor, te ves radiante—una pequeña mentira no dañaba a nadie—Sin duda que a pesar de que has vomitado cada comida por los dos últimos meses, te veo un poco mas rellena—dijo Seijuurou sin saber las consecuencias de sus estúpidas palabras. Jamás le digas a una mujer que ha aumentado de peso, y mucho menos a una embarazada.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! RELLENO TU TRASERO—Gou había sacado a la bestia de su interior, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que estaba más gorda?

—Pero amor…

— ¡Nada de "amor"! —dijo Gou con una notoria molestia—vete del cuarto mientras me cambio, no quiero verte la tonta cara—Gou empujó a Seijuurou fuera del cuarto y de un portazo lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Que mujer, no me imagino cuando tenga los 7 meses… ¡Dios mío sálvame! —pensando mejor sus palabras, cayó en cuenta que aun le faltaba mucho por soportar.

— ¡SEIJUUROU! —Gou gritó con todas su fuerzas desde el cuarto.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué sucede amor?! —Seijuurou entró desesperadamente al cuarto, ya se había llevado un susto antes, no quería llevarse otro.

— ¿Crees que me crecieron los senos?—dijo Gou mirándose al espejo mientras tocaba sus senos—creo que crecieron un poco. Ya casi no me queda el sujetador, ¿enserio he engordado?

—…

— ¿Amor? ¡Responde! —demando la pequeña chica.

—Eh… si… si, te han crecido un poco—Gou lo fulminó con la mirada—… no has engordado para nada, sigues con la misma figura de siempre—el mentirle en algo tan obvio no era su estilo.

— ¡Mentiroso! —dijo Gou lanzándole la camisa que iba a llevar puesta para la caminata.

— ¡Tú fuiste la que me pregunto y yo no quiero hacerte enojar porque después el que paga tus rabietas soy yo!

—Como si tú no te molestaras conmigo—dijo Gou a lo cual Seijuurou levantó una ceja, se preguntaba de que hablaba su esposa.

—Ahora sí que te volviste loca. Yo jamás me he enojado contigo, salvo algunas peleas tontas, pero jamás duran más de cinco minutos.

—NO creas que no se qué te asusta esto—dijo Gou apuntándolo con el dedo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —ahora sí que Seijuurou no entendía nada de nada.

—De que ya no tendrás la misma libertad de ahora, que ya no dormiremos en toda la noche, que ahora cambiaras pañales, que tendrás una esposa que parecerá una vaca y con estrías—Gou se descargo contra Seijuurou. El pobre hombre iba retrocediendo con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su esposa la cual estaba teniendo, al parecer, un súper ataque hormonal—hablo de que ya nada será lo mismo.

—Y tu crees que no lo sé—Seijuurou jamás perdía la cordura, pero habían momentos que era necesario sacar todo lo que sentía—Yo se que ya no vamos a dormir en la noche, yo sé que voy a cambiar pañales y que tal vez no tengamos tanto tiempo libre como antes, pero no me importa, porque para mí es más importante la salud de nuestro bebé.

—… —Gou empezó a llorar—soy una tonta.

—No, no eres tonta—Seijuurou se acercó a Gou y la abrazó con ternura dándole pequeñas carísimas en la espalda—son las hormonas, amor.

—Malditas… hormonas—Gou empezó a llorar a cantaros—las… odio—sollozaba como si le hubieran quitado un brazo.

—… Tampoco es para que exageres—Seijuurou estaba empezando a darse cuenta que se había casado con una loca hormonal, al menos durante el embarazo, pero eso no hacía que la amara menos.

—Te… amo—decía Gou mientras lloraba.

—Yo también—dijo intentando calmarla un poco—.Deberías terminar de arreglarte para que podamos irnos de picnic y así también dar una vuelta por la playa.

—Ok—dijo Gou un poco más tranquila—espera afuera.

—Ni que nunca te hubiera vist…

— ¡QUE ESPERES AFUERA! —Gou y sus maneras dulces de hablarle a Seijuurou.

—… Si me lo pides con tanto amor.

Seijuurou decidió salir del cuarto antes de que Gou le arrojara el zapato que tenía en la mano, todo fuese por su bienestar físico, porque el mental lo había perdido al conocer a la chica de cabellos borgoña ese día en Samezuka. Daba gracias a Dios cada día de haberla conocido.

— ¡SEIJUUROU! —otro grito asustó a Seijuurou— ¡SEIJUUROU! —el pobre hombre salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrió hacia el cuarto y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Gou se encontraba llorando sentada en el borde de la cama, llorando— ¿Te caíste? —Gou negó— ¿Le pasó algo al bebé? —Gou volvió a negra sin aparatar la vista del piso mientras sus sollozos se escuchaban en todo el cuarto—y… ¿Qué paso entonces?

—… —Gou agarró aire con fuerza y soltó su pesar—No… me queda... el pantalón—en ese momento volvió a perder la cordura y se hundió en el llanto nuevamente—tampoco… me queda… el… sujetador. Los senos… me han… crecido mucho—y volvió a soltar más lamentos.

—… ya veo—se acercó a su loca esposa y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza— ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en la casa y mañana vamos a comprar ropa nueva—Gou levantó la mirada con ilusión—no pienses en volverte loca comprando, eso solo ropa de maternidad.

—… tu si sabes como quitarle las ilusiones a las embarazadas—dijo Gou acomodándose en el pecho de su alto esposo—ahora tengo sueñito—Seijuurou soltó un suspiro, se resigno y aceptó.

—Está bien, yo cocino hoy—las palabras salían sin mucho ánimo, no había algo que molestara más a Seijuurou que cocinar, pero tenía que hacerlo, su esposa tenia sueño y meterse con las hormonas era como meterse a la jaula de los leones por voluntad propia.

—Eres el mejor esposo del mundo—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acomodó en la cama, lista para darse una buena siesta—no me mires así, el bebé lo demanda.

—Si aja, el bebé—Seijuurou se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto, dejando a su esposa y a su bebé descansar. Pero seamos realista y honestos, cualquier excusa es buena para no tener que cocinar a su esposo—te traeré la comida a la cama y así podremos ver una película.

—Eres el mejor—dijo Gou con una sonrisa antes de ponerse en posición fetal y caer en el mundo de los sueños junto a su pequeño bebé.

_**4to mes de embarazo.**_

—Entonces ya no tienes tantos mareos ni nauseas.

—No, apenas tres días después de cumplir el cuarto mes dejé de sentir tantas nauseas—dijo Gou dándole un sorbo a su jugo de piña—sin duda, este bebé va a acabar conmigo—Anna levantó la ceja sin entender—.Yo odio el jugo de piña, pero estos antojos de porquería me tienen la vida podrida.

—Siempre dices eso—dijo Anna riendo. Se había hecho buena amiga de Gou gracias a Makoto, que las presento unos meses antes de la boda de Gou y Seijuurou— ¿no sientes anda aún?

—No, se supone que mañana hay consulta para ver cómo va todo. Últimamente me sangran mucho las encías cuando me cepillo los dientes—dijo Gou mientras daba pequeñas caricias a su pequeña barriga. Ya era un poco más visible pero aún era un poco difícil de ver.

— ¿Y eso es malo? —Anna le dio un sorbo a su té helado.

—No, es por el aumento del flujo sanguíneo, recuerda que ahora son dos corazones latiendo en un cuerpo. El doctor dijo que era normal. Lo único que he sentido ha sido mucho cansancio, quiero dormir cada vez que me siento no importa cuál sea el lugar.

— ¿y cómo lo está tomando Seijuurou?

—Muy bien, demasiado bien en realidad—dijo Gou sospechando de su esposo—es como si no estuviera embarazada. Últimamente está más pegado a mí.

— ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Anna no entendiendo muy bien eso de "pegado"

—Me lleva flores cada tres días, me compra todo lo que le pido para mis antojos tontos—Anna rió—hasta esta más tierno en el sentido que me abraza y besa mucho y tampoco me deja hacer mucho trabajo.

—Que ternura de pareja, ¿Cuándo te dicen el sexo del bebé? —preguntó Anna.

—Supuestamente mañana, si es que se deja ver—dijo Gou con cansancio—sino habrá que esperar hasta el quinto mes, ahorita debe estar más visible. Ya no es mi frijolito—dijo Gou tiernamente—y el doctor nos dijo que ya para el quinto mes podremos sentirlo patear.

—Que ternura—dijo Anna riendo. Gou la miró feo, ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo para que su bebé estuviera feliz y calientito—no me mires así, es verdad.

—Algún día sabrás lo que se siente. Aunque puede que tengas razón—dijo antes de dar otro sorbo con desgano a su jugo de piña—lo odio y aun así lo quiero tomar.

—Hablando de cosas raras, ¿Ya le dijeron Rin Rin sobre que va a ser tío? —dijo Anna viendo como Gou cambiaba de expresión.

—No, se me había olvidado y todo—Anna solo soltó un suspiro. Su amiga podia ser un poco inconsciente de las cosas cuando quería—Creo que será buena idea decírselo ya, él llega dentro de dos semanas y ya he engordado dos kilos y la barriga me ha crecido un poco, las tetas las tengo muy sensibles y no quiero ni pensar en que me salgan estrías—dijo acariciando un pequeño levantamiento en su vientre.

—Yo creo que aun así Seijuurou te ama, no importa si engordas, además eso es por el bebé no porque andes comiendo como una puerca—dijo Anna intentando darle apoyo a su amiga—y te voy a recomendar una crema para esas estrías, aunque creo que te ves bien.

—… yo no ando comiendo como una puerca—dijo Gou con altaneria.

—Entonces los dos kilos son del bebé solamente—dijo Anna con sarcasmo.

—Tienes razón, estoy comiendo como un animal. Y pensándolo mejor, ¿Tú crees que debería decirle a Rin ahora mismo?

—Yo creo que debiste decírselo cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada—Gou suspiró pesadamente.

—Ya sé que debí hacerlo—Anna solo le dio una mirada de consuelo—pero… —Anna levantó la mirada— ¿Qué tal si le decimos ahora?

— ¿Ah? A mí no me metas en tus problemas Gou, prefiero verle la cara a Makoto mientras juega video juegos.

—También prefieres verlo cuando hace natación y yo no te juzgo por eso—Anna se sonrojo al extremo. Es verdad que llevaban tiempo juntos pero eso no significara que ya había dejado de sonrojarse cada vez que lo viera sin camisa—no entiendo como hacen cuando tienen sexo, debe ser como un dios griego, hasta a mi me daría vergüenza tocarlo—Anna escupió el sorbo de té helado que había tomado en esos momentos.

— ¡Gou! Esas hormonas te tienen mal.

—Ni que lo digas, déjame decirte un secreto—Gou le hizo un gesto para que se acercara—últimamente tengo ganas de hacer de todo—Anna enarcó las cejas—cada vez que lo veo, este vestido o no, en pijama o en ropa deportiva, sudado o recién bañado. No puedo evitarlo, es como si quisiera tirármele encima y hacerlo mío hasta que…

—Sí, sí, sí, ya te entendí y muy bien—dijo Anna tapándose los oídos—las hormonas no son un juego, son peligrosas.

—Ni tanto, mamá me contó que cuando lo haces mientras estas embarazada es una sensación totalmente diferente a como si no estuvieras embarazada, dice que es 1000 veces mejor—dijo Gou con los ojos iluminados.

—También te has vuelto pervertida, yo creo que ese bebé va a ser niña—dijo Anna, se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la cocina para dejar su vaso en el lavaplatos. Gou la había invitado a su casa para charlar un rato, se sentía muy sola cuando Seijuurou se iba a entrenar por ahí.

— ¿Qué es ese olor? —dijo Gou olfateando.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Anna volviendo al comedor.

—Es un olor repugnante, no lo soporto—Gou se tapó la nariz—y está cerca, es horrible. Es como una combinación de frutas, que asco.

—… Gou… es mi perfume.

—…

—…

—… ¡Lo siento mucho! —dijo Gou muy avergonzada—es que el embarazo me tiene con el olfato de maravilla, puedo oler todo.

—Y también quieres montar todo amiga—ambas rieron— ¿Por qué no lo han hecho?

—El muy tonto cree que le hará daño al bebé—Anna golpeó su frente con su mano y negando con su cabeza sin poder creerlo.

—No sabía que Seijuurou fuera cobarde… o tonto.

—Voy a esperar al que cumpla los cinco meses, dicen que es lo mejor—dijo Gou con mucha felicidad—y… ahora que estamos aquí, hay que buscar una manera de decirle a Rin sin que mate a Seijuurou cuando me vea así.

—Gou, eso ya lo tendrás que resolver tu sola, yo me regreso a Tokio dentro de una semana—dijo Anna con tristeza.

—Aun no puedo creer que ya vivan juntos en Tokio—dijo Gou con felicidad, quería mucho los chicos y verlos felices la hacía sentir el doble de felicidad.

—Yo tampoco—Anna se sonrojo.

— ¿Y el sexo con él es sensacional?

— ¡GOU!

Ambas chicas estuvieron hablando por mucho rato hasta que Makoto pasó por Anna para ir a casa de sus padres. Seijuurou había regresado de su entrenamiento justo cuando Makoto estaba atravesando el jardín junto a Anna.

—Sei—Anna llamó al pelinaranja antes de que entrara a la casa—Gou me contó que tiene unos deseos que no quieres satisfacer por miedo a herir al bebé.

—… esa mujer… no se puede guardar nada.

—Hormonas—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—El punto es que esas mismas hormonas la tienen vuelta loca, tienes que hacer algo con eso o un día de estos cuando duermas te va a violar—Makoto había ido al carro mientras Anna seguía dándole consejos a Seijuurou.

—Pero… me da mied…

—No seas tan niña, según tengo entendido tu estuviste enamorado de Gou desde hace mucho tiempo—Seijuurou asintió energéticamente— ¿Por qué ahora, después de casados y de que ella va a tener un hijo tuyo, no la quieres tomar? ¿Por miedo a hacerle daño al bebé? Eso es pura excusa vieja y barata mi amigo.

—… Me da miedo hacerle daño a ella—dijo con sinceridad—ya una vez casi perdimos al bebé, en esos momentos ella sufrió mucho, no quisiera verla así nuevamente.

—No le harás daño, confía en mí—dijo Anna con una sonrisa—yo ya me voy, espero que puedan hablarlo—Seijuurou le regaló una sonrisa a Anna en señal de despedida—ah… se me olvidaba, Gou le debe estar diciendo a Rin en estos momentos que va a ser tío.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Seijuurou salió corriendo hasta su la puerta de su casa

—Que tonto, ojala y puedan hacer algo—Anna caminó hasta el carro y manejaron hasta la casa de la familia Tachibana.

Como estaba abierta la puerta de la casa solo empujó la puerta y salió corriendo al cuarto. Sabía que Gou solo hablaba con Rin por videochat, le gustaba más verle la cara a su hermano. Desde que se había ido a Australia definitivamente, Gou se sentía sola y triste al no tener al que fue el segundo hombre de su vida, el primero era su padre y el tercero Seijuurou.

Entreabrió la puerta un poco y vio como Gou ya estaba sentada frente a la computadora. Ya había arreglado todo y estaba lista para soltarle todo a su hermano. No era que a Seijuurou le cayera mal Rin, era que desde que supo que le gustaba su hermana siempre hizo todo lo posible paras apartarla de ella, aunque sabía muy bien que eso era lo que comúnmente llamaban "hermano mayor sobreprotector"

—_Gou_—Seijuurou escuchó la voz de Rin desde la puerta, donde estaba más protegido, no quería que Gou lo viera—hola enana—dijo Rin con alegría, se notaba que extrañaba a su hermana, no importaba si era un fastidio.

—Hermano, ¿Cómo has estado? —la voz se le escuchaba feliz.

—_Bien, muy bien de hecho_—dijo Rin—_He estado entrenando para las olimpiadas en Brasil para dentro de poco._

—Me alegro tanto por ti, por fin lograste cumplir tu sueño de ser nadador olímpico—dijo Gou con entusiasmo. El saber que su hermano había logrado sus sueños la hacía sentir completa de alguna forma.

—_Y todo gracias al apoyo de ustedes_—Seijuurou sonrió para si mismo, a veces Rin era todo lo contrario a como lo pintan, había aprendido eso con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿y el de Seijuurou también?

—_Aunque quisiera decir que no con toda mi alma, debo admitir que él forma parte de este sueño y el haberlo realizado se lo debo también a él_—eso sí que no se lo esperaba Seijuurou. Se pegó mas a la puerta para escuchar mejor—_pero eso no significa que un esté de acuerdo con su matrimonio._

—… jamás cambiaras.

—_Eres mi hermana, cuando papá murió juré que te cuidaría—_y había cumplido su trabajo con mucho éxito, Gou pensó que si su padre estuviera ahí con ellos, estaría muy orgulloso de sus dos hijos, de cómo habían logrado sus sueños y como avanzaban paso a paso a formar sus propias familias.

—Y los has hecho hermano. Me case con la persona que llena mi mundo al igual que Maddie lo hace contigo, es mi complemento—y por esa y un millón de razones más, Seijuurou estaba locamente enamorado de Gou.

—_Mmmm… puede que haya sido testarudo, pero que quieres que te diga, eres mi hermana menor y la única que tengo._

—Hermano… hay algo que quiero decirte—Gou estaba nerviosa por la reacción que pudiera tener su hermano.

— _¿Te hizo algo el pelo de fuego ese?_ —Seijuurou puso su mejor poker face. No quería creer que Rin siguiera con el mismo odio hacia él.

—No, no, no, Seijuurou jamás me haría algo malo y si así fuera hace tiempo que te hubiera dicho para que lo medio mataras—se sabe que entre parejas siempre "se dicen todo" y no hay secretos entre ellos, pero siendo honestos, siempre van a haber cosas que uno se entera de la pareja por medios poco usuales y esto era poco usual para Seijuurou.

—Esta sería capaz de mandar a Rin a matarme—se dijo a si mismo con indignación.

—_Entonces que quieres decirme que al parecer es muy importante—dijo Rin cruzando los brazos e inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla._

—Pues… no te vayas a enojar…

— ¡Suéltalo Gou! No tengo toda la vida para…

— ¡Estoy embarazada! —silencio fue lo único que hubo por unos segundos—… ¿Hermano? ¿Estás bien? —Seijuurou se acercó un poco más a la puerta solo para escuchar la reacción de Rin.

—…

—Rin… di algo, lo que sea, solo reacciona, por el amor de Haru a la caballa, di algo—dijo Gou con desespero.

—… _¡VOY A SER TÍO!_ —ese grito de felicidad no se lo esperaban ni Seijuurou ni Gou, la cual estaba atónita frente a la pantalla de la computadora.

—… ¿Ah? —fue lo único que salió de los labios de Gou.

—_Hermanita, me estás haciendo feliz, voy a ser tío, esta es la mejor noticia del mundo_—Rin seguía gritando de felicidad en su habitación.

—_Rin, ¿Qué sucede?_ —dijo una voz femenina un poco cerca de Rin.

—_Maddie amor mío, voy a ser tío_ _y tu tía_—Rin acercó a su pobre novia hasta la pantalla del computador para que viera a su hermana la cual sonrió y la saludo con la mano.

—_Hola Gou, ¿Cómo estás? Perdón si me veo patética es que estaba trabajando en un proyecto de la clase de arte—_cargaba un delantal que le cubría todo el torso hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, estaba cubierta de pintura de varios colores.

—Muy bien y no te preocupes por eso, te ves bien como siempre. Además, ser la novia de un nadador olímpico tiene sus ventajas—Ambas rieron y Rin puso cara de no entender de qué estaban hablando. Maddie era un chica de mediana estatura de cabello rubio cenizo y unos grandes y hermosos ojos color aguamarina, lo más tierno era que usaba lentes porque no podia ver de lejos.

—_Muchas felicidades por el nuevo bebé, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?_ —esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares. No sabía si era buena decirle que le ocultó a su hermano su embarazo por 4 meses.

—Bueno… tengo… 4…—dijo Gou con nerviosismo.

— _¿Cuatro semanas?_ —preguntó Rin,

—No… 4… meses… dijo Gou lentamente y terminando con una sonrisa pícara.

—_NIÑA DEL DEMONIO, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJSTE ANTES?_ —Maddie casi se cae de la silla.

— ¡Porque sabía que te ibas a poner así, como un niño malcriado! —Gou le respondió con la misma intensidad.

—_Rin, cálmate por favor_—decía Maddie agarrándole los hombros a su novio.

—_Nada de calmarme_—le dijo a su novia con rabia—_es mi hermana la que está embarazada, es mi sobrino el que está en su vientre. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes Gou?_

—No le hables así a Maddie, ella no tiene la culpa de nada cabeza hueca—dijo Gou ya molesta.

—_Tu y yo vamos a hablar cuando lleguemos a Iwatobi, tienes mucho que decirme_—Rin finalizó la llamada de golpe dejando a una Gou en shock y a un Seijuurou con los pelos de punta detrás de la puerta.

—… —estaba recuperando el aliento perdido despues de responderle a Rin. Había ocasiones donde su hermano actuaba como un niño pequeño envés del hombre de 26 años que era.

— ¿Gou? —la aludida volteó y se encontró a su esposo abrió la puerta despacio. Cargaba los shorts de hacer ejercicio y sus medias pero no cargaba su camisa, lo cual volvía locas a las hormonas de Gou en esos mágicos momentos— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, se esperaba esa reacción de él, aunque se molesto solo porque no le dije antes—dijo la chica levantándose de la silla lista para hacer sus deberes de ama de casa— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Muy bien, me relajé bastante… hasta que llegué a la puerta del cuarto y te escuché hablando con Rin—dijo Seijuurou tirando su camisa a la ropa sucia.

—Te haré algo para que te sientas mejor—antes de salir del cuarto Seijuurou tomó su brazo y la volvió a poner frente a él nuevamente— ¿Sucede algo?

—Bueno… tengo entendido que las hormonas te tienen con ciertos antojos y no de comida—Gou se sonrojó bastante— ¿Qué te parece si jugamos como antes? —dijo Seijuurou con una sonrisa provocadora, de esas que mataban a Gou.

— ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Gou pata asegurarse que Seijuurou no se retractaría como en anteriores ocasiones.

—Si Go… —Gou se le lanzó encima y no le dio tiempo de terminar su oración. Gou lo besaba con mucha pasión, como si la hubiera estado guardando solo para ese momento y su esposo tampoco se contuvo al besarla—estas que ardes mujer.

—Y aun no has visto nada—dijo Gou con un tono sexy que le encantaba a Seijuurou. Empujó a su esposo a la cama y empezó a desvestirse quedando solo en sujetador y panti. Seijuurou vio que el vientre de Gou, donde se estaba formando un pequeño bulto, ya era más visible.

—Ya va, tengo que bañarme—Gou puso cara de fastidio—no quiero hacerlo todo sudado mujer, ¿quieres que lo hagamos y en medio de la acción huela horrible por mi culpa? —Gou lo pensó dos veces antes de quitarle los shorts a Seijuurou.

—Anda rápido—dijo Gou levantándose de Seijuurou, el cual se levantó como el rayo—te voy a estar esperando aquí. Solo para ti.

—No esperaras mucho mi amor—Seijuurou entró rápido al baño y se dio un baño a la velocidad de la luz. Al terminar se acercó al espejo y miró su reflejo—.Muy bien… eres una bestia, un león, el rey de la selva—se alborotó los cabellos con las manos, los hombres podían ser ridículos en ocasiones—.Se que ha pasado un tiempo y que esta embarazada, así que a tener cuidado—se dijo a si mismo. Agarro la colonia para despues de bañar y se la echó en los rincones estratégicos—.Todo listo.

Abrió la puerta con emoción, iba solo con la toalla de abajo y con los cabellos húmedos y alborotados, lo cual enserio lo hacía ver como un león. Cerró la puerta y al voltear se encontró con tremenda sorpresa en la cama.

—… se durmió—Gou había caído rendida a los encantos de la suave almohada—la condenada… se durmió—su esposa estaba abrazada a otra almohada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción infinita—… ¡ba! No puedo enojarme con ella—caminó hasta el closet y se vistió con ropa cómoda, un short y una camisa de manga corta. Se acercó a su esposa, la arropó con la sabana y le dio un beso en la frente para despues ir a su lado y dormir una siesta junto a ella—me casé con la mejor—dijo para si mismo.

Gou estaba paseando por el mundo de los sueños, sin darse cuenta lo que se había perdido en el mundo real. Pero como dijo antes Seijuurou, por esta y un millón de razones más es que amaba a Gou, y lo repetiría mil veces más o hasta que se cansara.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, bueno mis niñas bellas!<strong>_

_**Aquí esta la parte 2 y por lo que pueden ver, sí, así mismo es... ¡Habrá parte 3! solo porque las quiero Y queria expresar muy bien esto de un embarazo con primerisas (gracias a mi amigas que estan con sus lindas barriguitas y a mi mami por contrame como fue su embarazo conmigo) Sepan que muchas de estas cosas que sufren las embarazadas son basadas en hechos bien reales y con testimonios claros :)**_

_**La tercera parte llegara ponto tambien así que no se preocupen. Si tiene algún error ,yo lo corregiré cuando tenga el tiempo libre de hacerlo (la uni absorve vidas)**_

_**Ya saben, comenten y la tercera pate llegará pronto + el siguiente cai de "el viaje de mi vida" (el cual no se si les gusta mucho porque siento como que en este fandom no les gusta mucho las Oc) **_

_**Me despido, las quiero y se me cuidan bastante.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

____Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto.____

* * *

><p><em>Nuestros nueve meses parte 3<em>

_**5to mes**_

Ya era la semana 19… ¿o 20? Era complicado Gou para recordarlo, la cual solo le gustaba comer, comer y… comer. Dicen que es normal en toda mujer embarazada, lo que no era normal de ver era a Seijuurou trayendo los platillos más raros de todos, pero todo lo hacía por Gou y su bebé, el cual no se había dejado ver en la consulta del mes pasado.

Gou estaba acostada sobre el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión ya que el doctor le había dicho que cuando empezara el mes cinco sentiría cambios en la columna vertebral, lo que hará que modifique su postura habitual. A Gou no le era problema el peso extra del bebé, por ahora, lo fastidioso era quedarse en la casa todo el día.

—Seijuurou… estoy aburrida, y me duelen los pies—dijo Gou estirándole el pie en la cara. Seijuurou se encontraba sentado al otro extremo del sillón con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer Gou había tenido uno de sus momentos de "NO ME TOQUES" y "NO QUIERO VERTE LA CARA"

—Yo no puedo hacer nada—dijo Seijuurou con indiferencia cambiando el canal.

—Dame un masaje en los pies—dijo con ternura. Seijuurou la miró por el rabillo del ojo como diciendo "estás loca" —amor, me duelen horriblemente, es por el peso extra y además he engordado un kilo más.

—Si comes como sigues haciendo entonces aumentaras unos cuantos más—Gou puso cara de perrito bajo la lluvia, sabía que podía convencerlo con esas caritas.

—Tu bebé quiere que le des un masaje en los pies a su mami. Por favor, solo un pequeño masaje—dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

—No uses al bebé para manipularme. Le estas enseñando desde pequeñito a manipular a las personas—Gou lo miró sin ninguna expresión especial en la cara, se notaba que lo que hablaba su esposo era tan fascinante como un juego de ajedrez por radio.

—No lo hagoooo… —Gou soltó un chillo inesperado—Sei… Sei... ¡se movió! —Seijuurou abrió los ojos sorprendido— ¡el bebé se movió! —Gou se sentó bien en el sillón y colocó la mano en el lugar donde había dado su primera patadita.

—Déjame sentirlo, déjame sentirlo—Seijuurou se acercó hasta Gou con una sonrisa.

—Aquí—tomó su mano y la coloco a un costado de la barriga— ¿lo sientes?

—… sí, sí lo siento—Seijuurou no cabía en si mismo, estaba muy feliz de sentir a su bebé por primera vez—Gou… —la chica levantó la mirada—Te amo—solo con esas palabras los problemas y el resto de cosas se había esfumado, menos el dolor de pies de Gou—Hola mi pequeño bebé, habla papá—Gou le acariciaba los cabellos mientras le hablaba a su barriga, algo que se había hecho costumbre entre los dos.

—Yo también te amo—Seijuurou se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios—amor… —dijo Gou entre el beso.

—Mmmm—dijo Seijuurou que aún se encontraba besando a Gou.

—Me duelen los pies—dijo Gou con vergüenza. Seijuurou despegó los labios de su esposa mientras que Gou se tapaba la cara con las manos—por favor… ¿sí?

—… está bien, qué más da si igualmente termino haciendo todo lo que dices—Seijuurou se sentó mejor. Gou se acostó y puso su cabeza en un almohadón suave y esponjoso y estiró su pie hasta Seijuurou—sí que tienes los tobillos un poco hinchados.

—Mañana es la consulta—dijo Gou dándole carisias a su barriga—él dirá que se puede hacer.

—Eso espero—Seijuurou comenzó a masajear el pie de Gou con pereza.

—Me gusta—dijo Gou con un tono muy peculiar—sigue ahí mismo—Seijuurou se quedó de piedra al escuchar los sonidos que salían de la boca de Gou. Eso sí que no era normal. Al parecer los meses sin jugar estaban saliendo a flote.

—Gou… ¿qué haces? —Seijuurou se detuvo un momento.

— ¡Ey! ¿Por qué paraste? Me estaba gustando—dijo Gou con tristeza. Sus pies demandaban cariño.

—Sí, ya lo noté—Gou ladeó la cabeza sin entender muy bien lo que decía el loco de su esposo— ¿No te escuchaste a ti misma?

—No.

—Hacías sonidos… tu sabes… como si estuvieras…

—Ah… es que se sentía tan rico—dijo Gou con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres jugar un rato? —Gou dejó salir un sonrisa picara para su esposo.

—Y que te quedes dormida como la otra vez, no gracias—Seijuurou se volvió a acomodar en el sillón y le subió volumen.

—Que lastima, esos masajes estaban ayudando tanto—dijo Gou sabiendo que su esposo sedería en cualquier momento, lo conocía muy bien.

Seijuurou no cayó en la trampa de Gou y se mantuvo fuerte hasta el final. Lo que él no sabía era que Gou estaba lista para la acción, ya habría otro momento de jugar, un momento cuando ninguno de los dos estuviera molesto.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Gou se encontraba en el consultorio del doctor Yamanaka, pero había algo distinto esta vez. No era consultorio, no era el doctor, no era el color de las paredes, era su acompañante. No era que no le agradara, para nada, solo que era millón de veces más necio que su esposo.

—Buenos días Gou, bueno días Seijuu… —el doctor Yamanaka quedó en silencio viendo al joven que acompañaba a Gou—ah… ¿Quién es usted?

— ¡Mikoshiba Momotarou! —dijo con un grito. Gou solo golpeó su frente con la mano y al mismo tiempo se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza.

—Es el hermano menor de Seijuurou, ósea…

— ¡El tío Momo! —dijo el chico con felicidad.

—Sí… eso mismo—dijo Gou sin muchos ánimos. El doctor se quedo viendo a Momotarou aun sin entender que hacia ahí en el consultorio.

—Perdón Gou, pero ¿qué pasó con Seijuurou?—preguntó el doctor, sintió curiosidad al ver que el chico tenía cierto parecido con el Mikoshiba mayor.

—Es que tuvo que irse temprano a cerrar unos tratos y no regresa hasta tarde. Como esta necio últimamente, le pidió a Momotar…

— ¡Tío Momo! —Gou cerró su puño con fuerza y respiró profundamente.

—Le pidió al ¡Tío Momo! Que me acompañara porque dice que la barriga me va a tumbar, aunque yo no la veo tan grande—dijo tocándose su abultada barriga.

—Puede que no te des cuenta pero si está un poco más grande—el doctor se levantó de su silla lentamente—es hora de ver que será, ¿estás lista?

—Más que nunca, ya quiero ver que es esta criaturita que tengo adento—Gou se levantó felizmente y siguió al doctor hasta el cuarto de ecos— ¿vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí?

— ¡Si, si! Ya voy—Momotarou se levantó torpemente de la silla— ¿Yo voy a saber el sexo del bebé primero que mi hermano?

—Al parecer—dijo Gou antes de entrar al salón de ecos—pero te advierto una cosa "Momo" —Gou se volteo y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa—si me llego a enterar de que le dijiste a alguien antes que yo, enserio te va a pesar—Momo tragó fuerte.

—Si… yo sé valorar mi vida y mis partes—Gou lo miró intentado parecer ruda pero con esa carita que tenía mas la barriga, era imposible.

—Eso espero, sino el bebé se quedara sin tío por el lado Mikoshiba.

Momotarou tenía que tener cuidado con su cuñada. Una cosa era que su hermano le había ganado a la hora de conquistar a Gou pero otra era que ella lo medio matara por contar algo. Momotarou entró y ayudó a Gou acomodarse para hacerse el eco, el cual era el primero en que sabrían si era niña o niño.

—Muy bien Gou, ¿estás lista? —dijo el doctor encendiendo la maquina— ¿has visto algún cambio últimamente?

—Ayer lo sentimos moverse—dijo Gou con felicidad—y mis ganas de ir al baño han aumentado considerablemente, sin mencionar que los antojos son cada vez más raros que el mes anterior.

—Me alegra escuchar que todo está normal contigo. Las ganas de orinar constantemente se deben a que el bebé ejerce mucha presión en la vejiga, es normal que eso pase.

—Me alegra saber eso—dijo Gou acariciando la barriga— ¿Qué te pasa Momotarou? —su cuñado estaba con la vista perdida, mas bien, perdida en la barriga de Gou.

— ¿Ah?... nada, es solo que es raro verte así—Gou entendió perfectamente a que se refería, verla con la barriga abultada esperando un hijo de su hermano. Tenia que admitir que su hermano le había vuelto a ganar, esta vez en el amor, demostrando que era el hombre ideal para Gou y que formarían una familia feliz algún día, pero ese día había llegado muy pronto para su gusto.

— ¿Me estas diciendo gorda? —dijo Gou mirando a Momotarou por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba recostada y con la camisa arriba.

— ¡No, no, no! es solo que…

—No digas nada, con ver a tu hermano todos los días tengo suficiente—y con eso logró hacer que Momo hiciera silencio. Le agradaba su cuñado, pero había sido igual que Seijuurou al principio, acosador y no respetaba su espacio personal, solo que Momo era como Seijuurou a la decima potencia.

—Bueno vamos a ver al pequeño o pequeña—colocó el gel sobre el abdomen de Gou y empezó a regarlo por toda la extensión del abultado vientre—…

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Gou al verle la cara al doctor.

—No, no es nada—dijo con una sonrisa para que se calmara—estaba viendo si encontraba un… tu sabes…

—Ah… ya entiendo—dijo Gou. Momotarou se sonrojo al escuchar al doctor. Podia ser un hombre hecho y derecho, con título y un puesto en las olimpiadas, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico "tímido" e hiperactivo de siempre.

—Pero no veo nada por ningún lado, está en buena posición y su corazón late con normalidad—Gou miraba la pantalla con interés.

—Dijo que no ve nada… ósea que es…

—Una niña—dijo el doctor sonriéndole a la futura madre de una linda niña.

—… ¿una niña? —dijo Gou mirando al doctor Yamanaka. La expresión de Gou no se podía describir, no se sabía si era felicidad o asombro—una bebita…

—Si, una bebita muy sana y hermosa—dijo el doctor.

—Voy a tener… ¡una sobrinita! —Momotarou se levantó de la silla y empezó a dar saltos por todo el lugar. Gou sonrió para si misma y empezó a llorar de felicidad.

—Una niñita, una bebita mía y de Seijuurou—se tapó la cara con las manos mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas de alegría.

—Felicitaciones y tu deja de hacer escandalo, tengo pacientes afuera—el doctor aprovechó de dar el regaño que Gou, por los momentos, no era capaz de gritar a Momotarou.

—… lo siento—se sentó de vuelta en su silla como niño castigado.

—No puedo esperar a decirle a Seijuurou que tendremos una bebé—Gou se limpió el vientre y con la ayuda del doctor y Momo logró ponerse de pie nuevamente.

—No te esfuerces mucho, tienes que seguir en reposo por un tiempo—dijo el doctor—y veo que tienes lo tobillos un poco hinchados.

—Sí, pero… ¿es malo? —dijo Gou bajándose la camisa.

—No, solo deja de comer cosas con sal, no comas nada con sal y tienes aunque sea caminar 20 minutos al día, En las semanas 18 y 19 la bebé ya es capaz de sentir muchas cosas, sus oídos al estar ya formados son capaces de oír los sonidos de tu cuerpo y los sonidos del exterior, aunque no lo creas, ya es capaz de reconocer tu voz y la de Seijuurou también.

—Él y yo siempre le hablamos desde que supimos que estábamos embarazados.

—Tu bebé ya se mueve y se estira, su tacto es un sentido que comienza a desarrollarse y se tocará su cara y sus pies, por eso también sentirás que se mueve más dentro de tu barriga, como si estuviera nadando—dijo el doctor—no me sorprendería que de grande le guste el agua, viendo la herencia que va a tener.

—Sí, desde ayer pareciera que estuviera bailando la macarena ahí adentro, ¿verdad mi pequeña bailarina? —Gou acariciaba su vientre con amor—escuchas hija, vas a ser una nadadora igual que tu padre, tu tío Rin y tus otros tíos.

—…

—Ok, y también como tu tío Momo—dijo Gou con una media sonrisa,

—Yo te recomiendo que estimules a tu bebé desde ahora, ella te puede oír, háblale, cántale, proporciónale estímulos y sonidos agradables con música, si quieres con sonidos de mar o de la naturaleza, también puedes ponerle música New Age y así ambas pueden disfrutar y dormir un rato. La estimulación temprana es muy recomendada porque así se siente querido y luego reconocerá tu voz y la del padre una vez que nazca—dijo el doctor mientras se acomodaba los lentes—por lo demás, todo está bien y tu bebé esta en un estado muy saludable.

—Muchas gracias doctor—Gou se acercó al doctor Yamanaka y le dio un abrazo—no sé qué haríamos sin usted.

—No se preocupen por nada, yo mismo me encargare el día del parto de recibir a la pequeña…

—Aún no creo que vayamos a escoger un nombre, tendremos que hacer una lista y…

—Llámenla Momo—dijo el futuro tío con muchos ánimos.

—…

—…

— ¿Qué? Ese es nombre de niña y significa "durazno"—las poker faces de Gou y el doctor fueron suficientes para hacer que el chico dejara de decir tonterías sobre nombres tontos para la bebé.

—Te lo juro Momotarou, una más, una más y te cambio la cara a golpes y ni se diga lo que te haría Seijuurou si le llegas a decir eso en la cara—dijo Gou sin expresión alguna, la amenaza iba muy enserio.

—Bueno… nos vemos el próximo mes—dijo el doctor interrumpiendo antes de que Gou le saltara encima al muchacho—recuerda hacer lo que te dije y caminar esos 20 minutos al día, si puedes caminar más entonces estará bien pero no más de una hora.

—Ok, ok, tampoco me va a tener encerrada, además en cuatro días llega mi hermano—dijo Gou con una sonrisa, por fin Rin pisaría tierras japonesas despues de 1 año sin verse las caras.

* * *

><p>Ambos jóvenes salieron del consultorio. Momo quería ponerle nombre a su sobrinita pero al parecer ni su cuñada ni su hermano se lo permitiría, a menos que fuera a ponerle un nombre espectacular o hermoso.<p>

— ¿A dónde te llevo? —preguntó Momo entrando al carro.

—A casa, llamaré a Seijuurou y luego a Rin para que sepa las buenas noticias—dijo Gou un poco mas calmada y podría decirse que hasta la felicidad la sacaba por los poros.

—Muy bien, solo espero que estés bien mientras llega mi hermano.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, los cinco meses se acaban de cumplir y Rin llega en unos días—dijo Gou mientras escribía por el celular.

—Me refiero a ahorita.

—Si, Seijuurou llega dentro de una hora más o menos y tu necesitas ir a entrenar, las olimpiadas te esperan y tu necesitas estar totalmente en forma para competir—dijo Gou como si fuera la madre del chico—así que por mí no te preocupes.

—Ya suenas como una madre—dijo Momo con su típica sonrisa mientras le daba en reversa para poder salir del estacionamiento.

_**Casa de la familia Mikoshiba.**_

—Adiós, cuídate y si necesitas algo solo llámame—dijo Momo estacionándose frente a la casa de su cuñada y su hermano.

—Lo haré, solo no le digas a nadie y no te vuelvas loco por si te llamo—Gou se despidió con una pequeño abrazo, salió del carro y con las llaves en la mano abrió la puerta de su casa—hogar… dulce hogar, o algo así.

La casa que estaban construyendo estaría lista para cuando Gou cumpliera los ocho meses de embarazo, lo que significaba que recibirían a su pequeña en su propia casa y no en una alquilada. El cuarto del bebé en la otra casa estaba casi listo solo faltaba decidir de qué color iban a pintar el cuarto y el resto de las cosas.

Gou decidió ir al refrigerador y agarra un pequeño trozo cheesecake que había guardo el día anterior como sus antojos no eran tan normales que se diga, buscó en la alacena y encontró la sala agridulce que solía ponerle a los fideos… si, asqueroso.

—Esta bebé va a comer raro cuando salga de aquí—Gou se sentó en el sofá y empezó a comer mientras veía felizmente la televisión.

Una hora despues un agotado Seijuurou iba entrando a la casa con cara de haber trabajado como burro todo el día y con hambre, pero más que nada, con ganas de ver a su esposa y a su bebé.

—Hola familia—dijo entrando a la sala y viendo que Gou se encontraba concentrada viendo una película de Disney—… no estás muy grande para ver eso.

—Jamás se es muy joven ni muy viejo para ver películas de Disney—dijo sin quitar la vista del televisor, al parecer ver _"Blancanieves y los siete enanitos"_ era más interesante que recibir a su agotado esposo.

—Acabo de regresar de cerrar un gran trato para nosotros que beneficiara a la empresa y así me recibes—dijo Seijuurou con indignación.

—El doctor dijo que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo—dijo Gou aun sin despegar la vista del televisor.

— ¡Pero yo quiero mi beso! —dijo Seijuurou indignado.

—Pero el doctor dijo que no me esforzara mucho, que podia afectarme a mí o a la bebé—lo soltó como si nada, obviamente lo tenía planeado.

— ¡Que a mí no me impo…! —Gou sonrió para si misma, ya Seijuurou había caído en cuenta—Un momento… ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Que no podia hacer mucho esfuerzo—dijo haciéndose la que no entendía.

—Eso no, lo otro que dijiste.

— ¿Qué dije? Si se puede saber.

—Dijiste… la bebé—dijo Seijuurou posicionándose frente al televisor tapándole la vista a Gou—estoy 70% seguro que dijiste la bebé—Gou embozó una sonrisa enorme.

—Pues tendrás que estar 100% seguro, porque si dije la bebé—Seijuurou abrió los ojos hasta quedar como dos enormes platos—tendremos una niña

—… ¡TENDRÉ UNA NIÑA! —gritó de felicidad, empezó a dar saltos por toda sala con cuidado de no herir a Gou a su bebé, tomó a Gou por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerzas—gracias, gracias—empezó a darle besos por toda la cara y estos eran bien recibidos por la feliz chica—me haces el hombre más feliz de este mundo, y tú mi pequeña—se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del vientre—tu va a ser la princesita de papá y de nadie más.

—Oh dios—dijo Gou para si misma, había olvidado lo posesivo que sería Seijuurou con la bebé cuando creciera. No era suficiente con solo tener a Rin como tío posesivo sino que ahora también el padre lo fuera.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo—dijo Seijuurou pasando una de sus manos por la cintura de la chica y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro.

— ¿Ahora si? —dijo Gou con una sonrisa picara.

—Ahora si—Seijuurou tomó a Gou estilo novia y la subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto donde, despues de cinco meses, volvían a jugar.

_**Cuatro días después.**_

—Ahí viene—dijo Gou con emoción al ver a su hermano bajar del autobús mientras ayudaba a Maddie a bajar las escaleras.

—Si… ahí viene—dijo Seijuurou sin muchas ganas.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! —Gou agitaba su mano con fuerza para que Rin la viera. El aludido volteó y le dijo a Maddie que allá estaban. No era la primera vez que Maddie iba a Iwatobi, así que no había tantos nervios como la primera vez.

— ¡Gou! —gritó Maddie dejando atrás a Rin al ver a Gou con su barriga y a un Seijuurou con mas expresiones que una piedra.

—Gou, te dije que no te movieras mucho—como siempre, Rin sacó su lado de hermano sobreprotector—el doctor te dijo que…

—Cállate Rin, acabas de llegar y ya estas regañando—dijo Gou acercándose a su hermano para darle un fuerte abrazo—te extrañe mucho.

—Yo también—ambos se abrazaron sin importar que los otros dos los mirara—y ahora le toca un saludo a mi sobrinito o sobrinita—Rin se agachó y le dio un beso al vientre de su hermana—hola, soy tu tío Rin, el hermano de tu mami y el más guapo de tus tíos.

—Solo tiene dos tíos y la hermana menor de Seijuurou—dijo Gou mirando como su hermano estaba embobado con su barriga—y el resto de los chicos pero son tíos adoptados.

—… —Seijuurou miraba mientras la ceja le temblaba, estaba manteniendo la calma por Gou.

—Te ves tan hermosa Gou—dijo Maddie—no puedo esperar a ver que será.

—Bueno…—Gou se aparto de Rin y se colocó al lado de su esposo y le tomó la mano—ya nos dijeron que es.

—… no se qué coños te pasa últimamente que no me estas contando nada—dijo Rin con calma, eso significaba peligro— ¡DE SEGURO ES SEIJUUROU EL QUE TE PONE ASÍ!

— ¡A MÍ NO ME METAS EN ESO, ELLA ES LA QUE DECIDIÓ NO CONTARTE!

— ¡A MI NO ME GRI…!

— ¡CÁLLENSE! —la voz de Gou fue más retumbante que la de los dos juntos—la bebé los escucha discutir, no quiero que esta niña crezca en una familia que pelea a casa rato—ambos se quedaron callados de tan solo escuchar a Gou, habían logrado sacarla de sus abales—o se empiezan a comporta o a ti—dijo señalando a su hermano—no te dejo ver a la bebé nunca, y a ti—dijo ahora apuntando a su esposo—te boto de la casa de una sola patada despues de dar a luz.

—… ¿la bebé?... ¿esta niña?... voy a tener… ¿una sobrinita? —dijo Rin arrastrando las palabras.

— ¡Felicitaciones a los dos! —Maddie abrazó a ambos padres con fuerza, le agradaba mucho Seijuurou, no era como Rin que no lo aguantaba desde que se enteró que estaban saliendo.

—… ¡VOY A SER TÍO DE UNA NIÑA! —la reacción de Rin fue lo que menos se esperaba Gou, Seijuurou y Maddie—por lo menos hiciste algo bien con mi hermana.

—… da gracias que no seguimos en Samezuka—dijo entre dientes al ver a Rin darle vueltas Maddie en el aire mientras gritaba que sería tío de una niñita. Maddie solo podia estar feliz como él pero unos pocos niveles de felicidad menos que él.

—Y yo que pensaba que tenías miedo de decirle—dijo Gou en voz baja mientras su hermano recogía las maletas y las llevaba al carro.

—Y lo estoy, en estos momentos estoy cagado del miedo—dijo entre dientes—y se quedara aquí hasta que nazca la bebé—Gou solo acarició el brazo de su esposo en apoyo mientras ella sonreí. Tal vez pelearían bastante, pero era bueno tener a la familia completa con ella.

_**6to mes.**_

Gou había salido de su consulta mensual. Ya tenía seis meses y una semana y la preocupación por su bebé comenzó a salir, por alguna razón estuvo bombardeando al pobre doctor Yamanaka con preguntas que de la nada salieron, tal vez producto de la preocupación. Sin mencionar que los cambios de humor se habían hecho más frecuentes de lo normal desde que se cumplió los seis meses, más aun cuando se reunía con su hermano y Seijuurou la acompañaba.

—Menos mal que Anna me recomendó esta crema—dijo viéndose al espejo usando solo una pantie y un sosten de talla que ni era la normal en ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Seijuurou desde el baño.

—Que la bebé ya ha crecido bastante en estas semanas y que las estrías pueden aparecer en cualquier momento—tomó el embase de crema, sacó un poco y empezó a pasarlo por las caderas y por los senos—me pesa la niña y los senos.

—A mí me gustan—dijo Seijuurou saliendo solo con una toalla en la cintura y con el pelo mojado—no me quejo de eso en realidad, me duele mas como me hablas cuando…

— ¡YO JAMAS TE HABLO MAL!

—… como digas—Gou se quedó observando el cuerpo mojado de su esposo— ¿Sucede algo? —dijo volteándose a ver que Gou estaba sonrojada y viéndole la parte de atrás.

—No, nada—se volteó sin más y siguió poniéndose la crema. Tenía planeado ir con Maddie a comprar alguna ropita para la bebé, regalo del tío Rin.

—No hay tiempo de jugar hoy, además no le quiero hacer daño a la bebé—dijo colocándose la camisa.

—No le vas a hacer daño—dijo Gou sin muchos ánimos de hacer algo gracias a la explosión de emociones de Seijuurou.

Media hora despues ambos estaban listos para salir. Gou había comprado unos pantalones de maternidad, lo que le tomó bastante porque todos les parecían feos y sin estilo. Una camisa rosa que le hacía resaltar su embarazo y unas zapatillas de color rosa.

—Yo voy a trabajar, no vayas a tardar tanto y cuídate mucho.

—Está bien—Seijuurou se agachó le dio una beso a su esposa en los labios antes de irse—ten cuidado, te amo.

—Yo también—dio media vuelta y se dirigió al carro—llámame cuando estés con Maddie y no te esfuerces mucho _**por favor**_—dijo haciendo fuerza en el por favor.

—Lo haré y no te preocupes tanto que la bebé te escucha—Gou se despidió con la mano mientras veía al carro alejarse.

_**Centro comercial.**_

— ¡Mira que hermosos esos gorritos! —Gou fue hasta una tienda de ropita de bebés y todo lo que había lo quería.

—Rin tiene límite en la tarjeta, Gou.

—No me importa, esto es demasiado lindo—dijo agarrando un vestidito color rosa con flores estampadas—y esto también—este vez tomó unos escarpines rosados con blanco—lo quiero todo.

—Dios mío, ¿Por qué Rin no solo le regalo una cuna y ya? —dijo Maddie a ella misma—Gou, compramos casi media tienda allá atrás—Maddie levantó unas seis bolsas las cuales estaban llenas de cositas pequeñas y todas de color rosa.

—Es verdad, no voy a abusar de mi hermano—dijo dejando un vestido blanco con flores rosa en su lugar.

—Yo creo que ya abusamos mucho—dijo Maddie riendo— ¿Te parece si comemos algo antes de irnos?

—Si por favor, nos morimos de hambre—Maddie sonrió al ver a su cuñada llena de energía— ¿Verdad linda? —Gou recibió una pequeña patadita en señal de afirmación.

—Esa bebé va a ser muy inteligente, ya hasta sabe afirmar… o es casualidad.

Las chicas fueron hasta una fuente de sodas cerca de ahí. Era un lugar tranquilo y tenían de todo para poder disfrutar de una tarde chismes.

— ¿Qué te dijo el doctor esta semana? —preguntó Maddie sentándose en una de las mesas de la parte de afuera.

—Me pidió hacer algunas pruebas para ir controlando mi nivel de glucosa en la sangre para ver descartar alguna posible diabetes gestacional, pero no hay de qué preocuparse—Maddie al escucha eso se preocupó un poco—no me mires así, no hay nada malo con la bebé, hasta el doctor está sorprendido que sea un embarazo tan tranquilo.

—No me pidas que no me preocupe, también es mi sobrinita—dijo Maddie con una sonrisa.

—Lo que me molesta es que veces me sale calostro de los pechos y eso me saca de mis cabales

— ¿Qué es eso? —Maddie pensó que sonaba asqueroso—como si sacarte de tus cabales fuera tan difícil.

— El calostro es ese líquido amarillento espeso que aparece los 3 primeros días después del parto, y contiene una gran cantidad de proteínas y minerales. El doctor dijo que era normal que apareciera a veces porque se está empezando a crear la leche que luego será el único alimento de la bebé.

—No puedo decir que es asqueroso por mi sobrinita, pero lo tengo que decir, ¡Asco!

—Algún día te pasara y cuando ese día llegue me reiré de ti hasta que no pueda más y la bebé me acompañará en eso.

—No te preocupes por eso, no planeo hacerte tía hasta dentro de algunos años—dijo Maddie con una sonrisa triunfadora—no hay prisa en esas cosas.

— ¿Vas a dejar a Rin esperando para tener un bebé? —dijo Gou siguiéndole el juego a su cuñada la cual solo asintió.

—Sí y si lo quiere pronto entonces que se busque a otra—ambas rieron, sin duda su hermano se las iba ver negras para tener un bebé con la australiana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casa Mikoshiba.<strong>_

—Adiós Maddie—Gou se despidió de Maddie luego de que la ayudara a sacar todas las bolsas y a dejarlas adentro—muy bien hija, aquí estaremos solas hasta que tu padre decida llegar.

Gou entró a la casa y empezó a subir las escaleras con cuidado hasta su cuarto. Se estiró un poco y se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a respirar con agite.

—Dios… esta niña…si pesa—dijo acariciando la barriga—hija, tenemos que ponernos a dieta—la niña dio una patadita como diciendo "no estamos gordas" —ok, ok, no hay necesidad de eso hija.

Gou desde que supo que su hija ya podía escuchar lo que decían, ella y Seijuurou decidieron tener conversaciones con ella.

—Tengo hambre—dijo a la nada— ¿y tu hija? —la bebé dio una patadita como si dijera que sí, que la alimentara—tan glotona como el padre. A preparar algo de comer, tu padre no regresa aún y él es el único esclavo que tenemos—la bebé empezó a moverse por toda la barriga como si en verdad estuviera nadando en una piscina—sin duda sacaste los genes de nadadores.

Gou bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y se puso a preparar arroz. Últimamente había tenido ganas de comer arroz con syrop de chocolate, lo cual había hecho que engordara dos kilos más.

—Muy bien, es hora de com… —de repente Gou se quedó viendo el plato hondo de arroz con chocolate—… —de rente se escuchó una llave dar vuelta, Seijuurou estaba en casa.

— ¡Amor, ya llegue!—Seijuurou gritó pensando que su esposa se encontraba en el cuarto.

—Sei… estoy en… la cocina—Gou tragó duro, se sentía extraña.

—Ah, aquí estas, pensé que estabas arriba durmiendo o haciendo los ejercicios que te mando el doctor Yamanaka… Gou… —

—… —Gou se tapó la boca con la mano y miró a su esposo.

—Oh no… —Seijuurou intento agarrar a Gou antes de que sacara todo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Gou devolvió todo lo que había comido esa mañana, justo al frente de Seijuurou—…

—… lo siento—dijo con vergüenza la pobre chica.

—Ven, vamos a lavarte—sin importar el asco que sentía logró llegar a su esposa y ayudarla a pararse para poder ir hasta el baño y así poder ayudarla a limpiarse.

Todo eso era parte del proceso de convertiré en padres, nadie dijo que sería fácil y menos para estos dos.

_**7to mes**_

Gou continúo con sus repulsiones, pero al pisar el 7to mes de embarazo estas repulsiones llegaron a aumentar casi la mayoría de las veces, aunque solo pasaba cada vez que comía con Seijuurou, de resto podía comerse un elefante y ni ella ni la bebé lo sentirían. Y no se diga de los cambios hormonales que tenía desde hace un tiempo.

La niña iba creciendo feliz dentro de Gou, se movía mucho y solía distinguir las veces que su padre le hablaba, lo que provocaba que se moviera más de lo normal, la bebé amaba la voz de su padre.

El doctor había dicho que en esta etapa tenía que descansar ocho horas por la noche, pero también le mando a hacer ejercicios suaves, caminar o nadar fueron las sugerencias del doctor.

— ¡SEIJUUROU, NO LE HABLES A LA BEBÉ! —gritó Gou mientras estaban ambos en la cocina—es muy temprano y ella se mueve mucho y me duele cuando se mueve con fuerza—había hecho avena para Seijuurou y ella tuvo un antojo de comer banana con chocolate.

—Tus antojos te han hecho engordar casi cinco kilos, Gou—dijo Seijuurou un poco apartado de Gou, su esposa estaba algo sensible últimamente y si le decía algo que ella pudiera cambiar de contexto fácilmente, pues digamos que el café le haría mucho daño a él.

—Ya sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que veo algo que no debo comer lo quiero para mi sola—Gou le dejó el desayuno a su esposo en la mesa. No era que Seijuurou no la quisiera ayudar, es solo que la última vez que la ayudo las cosas no terminaron muy bien y tuvieron que llamar a Maddie y a Anna que se encontraba en Iwatobi por unos días.

—Y cada vez que me vez a mí esas ganas se convierten en repulsión—Gou asintió con desgano. Le daba vergüenza admitir que su esposo le causaba repulsión.

—Eso no es un embarazo normal—dijo Gou mientras buscaba agua en la nevera—la bebé te amada y aun así no la entiendo para nada.

—Voy a regresar temprano y así podremos ver la películas que compré—dijo Seijuurou sentándose en la mesa cuando vio que Gou estaba apartada de la mesa. Estos últimos días se estaba colocando la mano en la cadera repetitivamente, lo que significaba que la bebé ya estaba ejerciendo un poco de peso para Gou.

—Me parece bien, ¿Qué conseguiste? —dijo mientras se sentaba con Seijuurou en la mesa, sin nada para comer, ya comería después de que se fuera su esposo. El doctor había recomendado también el tomar mucha agua, lo cual ella ya hacia pero con la bebe golpeando su vejiga a cada rato y le era difícil mantener todo adentro, y más de una ocasión había pasado vergüenza.

—_Bajo la misma estrella, El Conjuro, Una cuestión de tiempo, Mamma Mia, Busqueda Implacable y Una luna de miel en familia_. Todas las que pediste—dijo sin mucho ánimo mientras comía su avena.

—Se que no te gustaran mucho pero son las que quiero ver—dijo Gou con dulzura, lo cual hizo que Seijuurou se pusiera alerta.

—Lo de _Mamma mia_ y _Bajo la misma estrella_ lo entiendo perfectamente, cliches de mujeres—Gou lo miró feo pero Seijuurou no se inmutó ante esa tierna mirada—pero, ¿_El Conjuro_? ¿Es que acaso quieres que la niña se te salga de un susto?

—No seas tonto, termina de comer rápido que ya tenemos hambre—se levanto molesta agarrándose la abultada barriga en señal de que ambas estaban pidiendo comida.

—Mmm… va a ser igual que Gou cuando nazca—Seijuurou se metió la ultima cuchara de su desayuno—bueno, nos vemos más tarde—se acercó a Gou le dio un beso en la coronilla—nos vemos después, mi linda bebita—dio un beso al vientre y en respuesta la niña dio una patada donde su padre le había depositado el beso.

—¡Te dije que no le hables!—dijo Gou con fastidio—ahora está bailando ahí adentro—Seijuurou rió por su maldad y salió corriendo de la casa para irse rápidamente al trabajo antes de que Gou decidiera arrojarle el plato de su desayuno—.Que hombre tan fastidioso—Gou volvió a sentir una patadita entre sus costillas— ¡Auch! ¿Qué te sucede ahora? Esta niña no ha nacido y ya está acabando con mis nervios—fue a sentarse a la mesa a comer su desayuno—seremos tu y yo hasta la noche que llegue tu padre y veamos unas películas, ¿te parece buena idea? —Gou dio una probada a su avena con chocolate. La bebé al instante empezó a moverse al sentir que su madre estaba alimentándola—no patees tan duro.

El milagro de la vida es algo increíble, ¿Quién iba a decir que las conexiones entre las madres y sus bebés es tan fuerte? La bebé al instante hizo casó y dejo de moverse, solo un poco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más tarde esa noche.<strong>_

Gou se encontraba sentada bien cómoda en su cama, esperaba que Seijuurou trajera las palomitas de maíz para poder empezar a ver la película. Seijuurou se opuso pero, como siempre, Gou ganó y la decisión de ver el conjuro primero fue definitiva.

— ¡APÚRATE! —gritó Gou, ya quería empezar la película aún si su esposo se encontraba abajo—ya sé, ya sé, peor tu papá se tarda demasiado para traer las palomitas—la bebé había dado un pequeña patadita, era raro que estuviera moviéndose a esas horas pero era hora de ver películas.

—Ya estoy listo—puso el bol lleno de palomitas en medio de los dos— ¿estás segura que quieres verla? Dicen que es muy aterradora.

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien las dos—Gou puso en marcha la película, hasta los momentos iba bien.

_**45 minutos después.**_

Gou escondía su cara en una de las almohadas, en verdad era aterradora esa película. Había pasado los primero minutos viéndola tranquilamente hasta que empezaron a pasar cosas raras en la casa de la película.

—Por dios, ¿Qué es eso que está saliendo del closet? —dijo Gou apuntando al televisor.

—Son brazos… y están aplaudiendo—dijo Seijuurou, estiró el brazo y agarró un poco de palomitas.

—Pero la niña no es de ese tamaño, jamás ni nunca—Gou agarró el brazo de su esposo y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Gou… me cortas la circulación… Gou—la pobre mujer no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de fuerza que estaba usando en el brazo de Seijuurou.

— ¿Ah?

—Mi brazo, me lo estas apretando mucho—Gou vio que en verdad lo estaba apretando muy fuerte y lo soltó.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—dijo apoyando su cabeza en el brazo. Seijuurou solo le dio unas cuantas caricias en la cabeza para que entendiera que estaba bien.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta fuerza?

—Ni yo lo sabía.

— ¿Quieres ver otra? —preguntó Seijuurou, conocía muy bien a Gou, si seguía viendo la película de seguro que le arrancaría un brazo cada vez que viera una escena de miedo.

—… No, vamos a seguir viendo esta—dijo Gou poniendo cara de animalito herido.

—Ok, pero antes…- Seijuurou dio media vuelta y agarro una almohada y la puso entre ellos dos—es por protección, necesito los dos brazos para nadar, amor.

—… —Gou solo lo miró feo.

Ya casi al final de la película, Gou había gritado, acurrucado, apretado y pateado a Seijuurou. La bebé en cambio estaba tranquila, todo lo contrario a su madre. La película sí era aterradora y esas partes a Gou le era imposible no soltar un gritico o un golpe sin querer.

—Amor, si sigues así no quedara nada de mí al final de la película—dijo Seijuurou.

—Lo sient… ¡AAAH! —Gou se distrajo hablando con Seijuurou y cuando voleó se encontró con un tremendo susto.

—… Gou… —Seijuurou volteó a ver a su esposa, se encontraba con la cara tapada por una almohada, a diferencia de otros sustos, esta vez no se quito la almohada de la cara después del susto—Gou... ¿tu…?

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Gou se tapó más la cara con la almohada.

—… Amor… —Seijuurou solo volteó a ver a su esposa, no movió ni un musculo fuera de la cama. Había sentido algo caliente expandirse hacia él— ¿te… orinaste?

—… lo siento… la bebé me presionó la vejiga en el momento del susto—Gou no sacaba la cara de la almohada por vergüenza a que la juzgara.

—Ven, ve a limpiarte mientras yo cambio las sabanas… mejor vamos a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes—dijo Seijuurou. Había quitado la sabana y vio que la mancha era más grande de lo que había pensado—amor…

— ¿Qué? —dijo Gou desde el baño.

— ¿Te tomaste la piscina de Samezuka o qué? —le encantaba bromear con Gou, se sentía tan satisfactorio.

—… —Gou se metió al baño sonrojada mientras desde adentro escuchaba las risas de su esposo.

Unos minutos despues, Seijuurou había acomodado la cama del otro cuarto y había instalado el Blu-Ray en el cuarto para seguir viendo películas. Un pequeño incidente no iba a arruinarles la noche.

—Deja ya la vergüenza, fue un accidente—dijo Seijuurou tratando de hacer que Gou fuera al cuarto—ven que hay que terminar de ver la película.

—Prefiero ver otra—dijo aun sin salir del baño.

—Ok—dijo Seijuurou con impaciencia.

— ¿Y prometes no reírte de mí? —Seijuurou rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y, para relajarse un poco, empezó a masajear el puente de su nariz.

—No, no me reiré.

—Ok—Gou salió viendo hacia suelo todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron al cuarto donde Seijuurou ya tenía todo listo.

— ¿Prefieres ver _Mamma mia_ o _Una luna de miel en familia_? —dijo Seijuurou mostrándole las películas.

—_Una luna de miel en familia_—dijo Gou acomodándose bien las almohadas para que no le molestaran en la espalda.

La película llegaba veinte minutos de haber comenzado y las risas no se hacían esperar.

—Gou ten cuidado—dijo Seijuurou al ver que su esposa estaba riendo como loca gracias a la película—si te sigues riendo así te vas a…

—…

—… te dije que tuvieras cuidado—Seijuurou volvió a sentir algo caliente expandirse debajo de él. Gou volvió a taparse la cara con una almohada, avergonzada de haberse orinado otra vez.

—Lo siento—dijo con la almohada en la cara—una vez que sale no puedo pararla, es imposible. La bebé esta presionándome mucho y el doctor me manda a tomar mucha agua y…

—… ok, ya veremos cómo dormir porque no hay mas camas—y de esta manera tan particular se cerró la noche de películas para los Mikoshiba.

_**8vo mes**_

Un día despues de su última consulta, Gou estaba más nerviosa que nunca, solo faltaba un mes para tener a su bebita con ellos en la que ahora sería su nuevo hogar, una semana para mudarse y ya todo estaría listo para recibir a la pequeña.

—Amor, me preocupa que aún no tenemos el cuarto de la niña listo—dijo Gou mientras Seijuurou metía unas cosas en cajas para la mudanza.

—Pues… te tengo una sorpresa—dijo con una sonrisa picara.

—No… no es cierto… tu…

—No solo yo—se levantó del suelo y fue hasta donde estaba Gou. La pobre recibió un regaño del doctor al ver que había aumentado 5 kilos durante esos ocho meses y le dijo que esta vez sí tomara el reposo muy enserio porque la barriga ya estaba pesando bastante y ella no podría estar parada mucho tiempo así.

— ¿Quién mas ayudó? —dijo Gou mientras comía cereal de colores que le había llevado su hermano y su cuñada junto a otras cosas, como siempre, cumpliendo sus caprichos de embarazada no importaba si lo tenía prohibido. Seijuurou se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá, Gou tenía la barriga mirando hacia arriba, la cual estaba enorme.

—Pues ayudo Rin, Maddie, Anna y Makoto que vinieron a escondidas desde Tokio y trajeron unas cosas para la bebé, Nagisa, Rei, Haru, Momo, Nitori y Sousuke.

—Pero, ¿Cómo hicieron para que no los notara? Todos son muy malos para mentir.

—Nos turnábamos y ser MUY discretos, mas aún con Anna y Makoto que solo vinieron a traer las cosas y a ayudar con el cuarto de la niña—Seijuurou le regaló una sonrisa a Gou— ¿te gustó?

—Si… ¡Auch! —Gou levantó medio cuerpo y toco su barriga, su cara era de dolor, como si la estuvieran presionando desde adentro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya viene la bebé? ¿Qué? —Seijuurou se paró rápido del sofá, no sabía qué hacer, no estaban preparados para la llegada de la bebé, no había nada listo y el cuarto de la niña estaba recién pintado y se estaba ventilando.

—Sei…

— ¡Voy a llamar a Rin y a tu mamá! ¡Nos vamos al hospital!

— ¡COÑO LA BEBÉ AUN NO VA A NACER, IDIOTA! —Gou dejó muy en claro su punto.

— ¿Ah?...

—Son contracciones pero no son las reales, las tengo desde los 7 meses—Seijuurou tenía cara de no entender nada—me daban cuando no estabas y casi nunca me pasaba, pero el nacimiento de la niña está cerca, por eso es que se van a sentir mas estos días.

—Entonces… no bebé hoy…

—No bebé hoy… solo si decide adelantarse y eso es común en las primerizas.

—Ok… creo que voy a… a arreglar nuestros bolsos para el hospital y el de la bebé—se levanto del sofá con rumbo al cuarto para sacar sus cosas.

— ¿Sabes que tiene que meter? —dijo Gou sin voltear su mirada al nervioso de su esposo.

—… no.

Gou le dijo que trajera las cosas que estaban en una lista que le dio y que ella los ordenaría en los bolsos, estas últimas semanas Gou había estado durmiendo en el primer piso, Seijuurou le instaló una cama para ella sola y él dormía en el sofá justo al lado de ella. No podía subir y bajar ya las escaleras, era mucho trabajo y ella no estaba en el mejor estado para hacerlo.

No tardaron mucho en ordenar todo, con risas incluidas. Hace tiempo que no se divertían así los dos solos y más aun que ya no estarían solos por un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p>—Estoy cansada—dijo Gou volviendo a semi-acostarse en el sofá de la sala— ¿me pasas el cereal? —Seijuurou volteó y la miró sin poder creer que estuviera pidiendo comida.<p>

—Toma—le dio la caja de colores para ella sola—si tu estas cansada entonces, ¿Cómo estaré yo?

—Mira esto—dijo Gou a su esposo. El aludido volteó y contempló como Gou colocaba un pedacito de cereal de colores justo en la punto de su barriga, justo en el medio donde ahora esta su ombligo salido. Seijuurou no entendió muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo Gou—bebé, aquí esta papá—de la nada se vio como la bebé dio una patadita en el lugar donde estaba el cereal, haciéndolo caer al piso— ¡Taráh!

—JAJAJAJA—Seijuurou no pudo contener la risa al ver esa escena tan tierna—esa es mi niña—se acercó a hablarle a la bebé— ¿Sabes una cosa? Tu y tu madre son las mujeres más importantes de mi vida… bueno, también lo son mi hermana y mi madre…

— ¡Ey!

—… pero tu eres la número uno—dijo riendo—no puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos—Gou empezó a acariciar el cabello de Seijuurou con amor, sin duda, el era el hombre de su vida.

—Te amo—dijo Gou.

—Y tú no sabes cuánto te amo yo a ti—dijo dándole un beso a Gou—y a ti, mi bebita, no hay palabras para decirte cuanto significas para mi, mi pequeña nadadora—dijo dándole un beso a la barriga.

_**9no mes.**_

Faltaban dos semanas para el nacimiento de la bebé. Ya estaban instalados en su nueva casa y el cuarto de la bebé estaba súper equipado con todo. Como la barriga había crecido un poco más, decidieron dormir abajo en el cuarto de huéspedes donde había una cama grande para los dos.

Una noche Gou se levantó, eran las dos de la mañana y Seijuurou seguía dormido. La chica fue hasta la cocina buscando algo que comer, la bebé se había puesto rebelde esa noche y no estaba durmiendo, lo que significaba que Gou tampoco dormía.

Fue hasta el refrigerador en busca de algo que comer. Tenía los pies hinchados y la barriga enorme.

De la nada Gou empezó con un ataque de llanto. Seijuurou escuchó algo en la parte de afuera del cuarto y se levantó a ver qué era lo que sonaba. Cuando salió se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Gou enfrente del refrigerador llorando con mucho dolor.

—Gou, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás sintiendo unas contracciones? —Gou negó y siguió llorando mientras con una mano se garraba la barriga.

—Es… que… me dio un… antojo… y… no hay nada—Seijuurou levantó una de sus cejas, no entendida que pasaba—luego… me acorde que… había un helado… en el… congelador… y cuando fui a ver… ¡No estaba! —Gou empezó a llorar con más fuerzas.

—… No puedo creer que las hormonas te sigan afectando tanto—dijo Seijuurou dándole un abrazo a Gou. Quería aguantar la risa pero era algo casi imposible—ven, vamos a dormir y mañana te compro un helado para ti sola.

—Ok… —dijo limpiándose las lagrimas—… gracias—Seijuurou dejó salir un poco de risa, era una escena muy cómica ver a su amada esposa en pijama con una barriga enorme, con una cuchara en mano, llorando por un helado, con un ataque hormonal a las tres de la mañana.

_**Una semana después. 3 de la mañana.**_

Gou se levantó de golpe, se tocó la barriga como si fuera a caerse. Sabía muy que significaba ese dolor, había sido más intenso los últimos tres días, pero hoy era el día, el día en que recibirían a su bebé.

—Sei… —Gou movió a su esposo para que se levantara— ¡levántate maldito flojo!

—… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres mas helado? —dijo Seijuurou medio dormido.

—QUE HELADO DEL COÑO, LEVÁNTATE QUE LA BEBÉ YA VIENE… ¡Auch! —Gou se encogió un poco por el dolor.

— ¡¿Qué?! —vio como Gou estaba agarrándose la barriga—yo… yo-yo-yo… ¿Qué hago?—dijo con desespero. Tenían todo listo, pero no estaba preparado para esto.

— ¿Que qué vas a hacer? —Gou lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo coloco frente a ella para que la viera a los ojos—primero, te vas a calmar. Segundo, vas a ir a encender el auto mientras me cambio. Tercero, buscas los bolsos y de ultimo, manejas hasta el hospital y llamas al doctor Yamanaka—Seijuurou sintió un poco de miedo al escuchar el tono en el que le hablaba Gou— ¡¿Entendiste?!

—Si… perfectamente.

Seijuurou hizo todo lo que Gou dijo, todo con calma y sin desesperarse. Que Gou tuviera los dolores en esos momentos no significaba que la bebé se le fuera a salir de una. Mientras iban camino al hospital, Seijuurou notó que Gou se agarraba mucho la barriga y las caras de dolor que ponía no eran normales.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Algo no anda bien—dijo Gou—siento que…

—Que pronto seremos una familia—dijo Seijuurou antes de que Gou pusiera decir algo, quería mantener el ánimo de su esposa lo mejor posible—nada malo está pasando—tomó la mano de Gou para que se calmara, el resto del camino al hospital fue en calma.

Cuando llegaron el doctor Yamanaka ya los estaba esperando.

—Ponte en esta silla de ruedas—dijo señalando el objeto—te llevaran a la habitación. Yo iré en unos minutos.

—Gracias doctor—dijo Gou mientras se la llevaban las enfermera. Seijuurou detuvo al docto antes de que pudiera irse.

— ¿Pasa algo? —dijo el doctor.

— ¿Va a estar bien? —el doctor vio que la cara de Seijuurou mostraba un sentimiento que jamás había visto en él. Desde que los conoció siempre fueron una pareja feliz, en eso momentos la cara de Seijuurou mostraba miedo.

—Si lo va a estar muchacho, ella es joven y fuerte y que se adelante el parto es muy normal en algunas.

—Gracias doctor, por estar siempre con nosotros—dijo Seijuurou con una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué.

Seijuurou dejo ir al docto y se encaminó al cuarto donde estaba Gou, cuando entró, vio que ya estaba cambiada y acostada en su cama.

—Me dijeron que no he dilatado lo suficiente—dijo Gou con cara de pocos amigos—se supone que saldrías en una semana.

—Bueno, mejor aun—dijo sentándose al lado de la cama—la veremos antes.

— ¿Llamaste a mamá y a mi hermano?

—…

— ¿Seijuurou? —dijo Gou con un tono de voz que asustaría a cualquiera.

—Ya… voy a hacerlo—dijo saliendo rápido del cuarto—siempre se me olvida que esta mujer tiene familia… y también tengo yo—dijo con fastidio. Había pasado todo tan rápido que se había olvidado de toda la familia.

Llamó a su suegra primero la cual dijo que iba corriendo hasta allá. Luego a Rin, el cual fue un poco difícil porque ambos se estaban peleando pero gracias a la intervención de Maddie, logró calmarlo y hacer que vinieran en camino lo más rápido posible. De ultimo llamo a Momo y a su hermana menor la cual se encontraba pasando unos días en Iwatobi.

— ¿Qué se supone que es toda esta gente? —dijo Seijuurou en la entrada principal al ver a Makoto, Anna, Haru, Sora, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Maddie, Sousuke, Momo, su hermana Aki y a su suegra salir de varios carros—yo solo le avise a Rin y a mis hermanos.

—Rin nos llamo—dijo Makoto.

—… bueno, ya están aquí, pero la bebé aun no está lista para salir, así que tendrán que esperar afuera, son demasiadas personas. No sé ni para que vinieron tantas—dijo viendo a todos los presentes.

—Vinimos por Gou—dijo Anna.

—No la íbamos a dejar sola en estos momentos—dijo Maddie.

—A mi no me vas a impedir la entrada—dijeron Rin y su suegra al mismo tiempo.

—… No-no-no, yo sé valorar mi vida—dijo con nervios, esos podían llegar a dar miedo.

Las horas pasaban y Gou seguía sin dilatar ni un centímetro. Todos habían pasado a verla, de dos en dos para que nos los terminaran botando del lugar ya que eras 13 personas ahí con ella.

—Ya quiero que salga—dijo Gou con desespero—ahí viene otra… ¡auch! —Maddie y Anna se encontraban con ella en la habitación en esos momentos. Se acercaron y la ayudaron a levantarse un poco. Luego se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta.

—Gou, ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo el doctor.

—Pues, quiero reventarle la cabeza a alguien con el urinal ese—dijo apuntando a dicho objeto—y masticar piedras con tal de no sentir más este dolor.

—Vamos a ver qué tal, ya han pasado siete horas—el doctor reviso a Gou un momento, la cara del doctor no traía buenas noticias para ella—me temo que no ha dilatado nada.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Anna y Maddie se taparon los oídos—si he estado así desde muy temprano.

—Tendremos que hacerte una cesárea—Gou se asusto al escuchar eso—no podemos dejar a la bebé más tiempo ahí, puede terminar con daños si sigue pujando.

—Ok… estoy lista.

El doctor salió y dio la noticia a todos los presentes. Seijuurou y Rin se negaron pero el doctor dijo que ya Gou había tomado su decisión y que no podían esperar más tiempo, o sacaban a la bebé ahora o habría consecuencias si esperaban más.

A los veinte minutos Gou ya estaba en la canilla rumbo al quirófano. Todos esperaron en la habitación mientras Seijuurou se iba con ella hasta la puerta del quirófano.

—Vamos a estar bien—dijo Gou.

—Lo sé, lo sé—le dio un beso en la frente y Gou soltó una lagrima—las amo.

—Y nosotras a ti.

Seijuurou vio como su esposa entraba al quirófano, él tenía que ir a la sala de espera que estaba cerca del quirófano.

Pasaron 45 minutos y nada, aun no salían y tampoco habían noticias de la bebé. En ese momento Seijuurou va a ver si alguien ah salido del quirófano, se llevo la sorpresa de ver a tres personas más entrar corriendo al quirófano donde estaba Gou.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Seijuurou vio salir al doctor Yamanaka, su cara no parecía de felicidad—doctor… ¿Qué paso con mi esposa y mi hija? ¿Quiénes son esas personas que entraron hace unos segundos?

—La bebé está bien, es una niña muy hermosa—Seijuurou sintió un peso menos en el cuerpo—pero Gou… —y ahora el peso lo sintió el doble de fuerte.

— ¿Qué… pasó… con mi esposa? —dijo al borde del llanto.

—Ella… perdió mucha sangre. En esto momentos está bien y la están atendiendo los otros doctores que entraron hace unos momentos, por los momentos se encuentra bien—Seijuurou al escuchar eso dejó sacar unas cuantas lagrimas, sus lamentos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo—la bebé ya esta vestida, ¿La quieres ver?

—… —no sabía que quería hacer en esos momentos. Quería entrar y ver a Gou, eso era todo, pero también su hija estaba ahí, no podía dejarla sola, necesitaba a su papá—sí, quiero ver a mi hija.

—Sígueme.

El doctor lo guió a la enfermería, el área de maternidad estaba pintada con colores vivos y con dibujo de flores y animalitos. El doctor le señalo a una pequeña envuelta en una cobijita rosada. De piel blanquecina como su madre, tenía los ojos cerrados pero se movía como nunca, tenía el cabello del mismo color borgoña de su madre y su tío.

—Se parece mucho a ti—dijo el doctor.

—No… se parece a los dos—la bebé siguió moviéndose en su lugar—parece un taco—dijo viendo como se movía y se quitaba las sabanas—eres una traviesa.

—Es muy linda, felicitaciones, nuevo papá—el doctor estiró la mano. Seijuurou volteó y le dio un abrazo.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo—dijo el doctor soltándose—si quieres puedes entrar a verla, yo le digo a la enfermera que te la de unos momentos—Seijuurou asintió emocionado—voy a ver como sigue Gou—en ese momento la felicidad de ver a su hija se le fue y recordó a su esposa.

— ¿Señor? —Seijuurou volteó y vio a la enfermera que lo estaba llamando—sígame, le voy a presentar a su hija—la enfermera lo guió hasta un cuarto para que se cambiara. Luego de cambiarse lo guio a un pequeño cuarto donde había una mecedora—siéntese, ahorita le traigo a su bebé.

—Gracias—Seijuurou se sentó y se quedó pensando en muchas cosas. La soledad en esos momentos lo estaba volviendo loco y más aún porque no tenía noticias de Gou. En ese momento la enfermera entra con un pequeño bulto rosado en los brazos.

—Aquí esta, disfrútela y felicitaciones—no sabía cómo agarrar bien a la bebé, tenía miedo de que se cayera—no se va a caer, agárrela así—dijo la enfermera enseñándole como era—volveré en unos minutos.

—Muchas gracias—tenía a su hija en brazos. Era la cosita más linda que haya visto, tenia los cachetes grandes y rosados, parecían dos pelotitas que tenía pegadas en la cara. Los mechones de color borgoña que había visto antes estaban escondidos debajo de un sombrerito rosado que tenía el dibujo de un delfín de un rosado mas oscuro en medio—hola mi niña, habla papá—la bebé se movió un poco al escucharlo—te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo, tu madre y yo te amamos mucho, no sabes cuánto, ella está ansiosa por conocerte—la niña lo tenía embobado—ahí afuera tienes a muchos tíos esperando para verte y sabes una cosas, le gane una apuesta a tu tío Rin.

Rin y el habían apostado a que la bebé iba a nacer a los nueve meses, a lo cual Seijuurou siguió insistiendo que no era así, que iba a nacer antes de las 42 semanas.

—Me imagino que este conjunto te lo regalo tu tío Haru—dijo viendo el delfín—… ahora que lo pienso, tu madre y yo aun no hemos escogido un nombre para ti—la bebé se movía cada vez que escuchaba hablar a su padre, en verdad amaba la voz de su papá.

—Seijuurou… —el aludido volteó y vio al doctor Yamanaka en la puerta—Gou va a estar bien, en unos momentos la trasladaremos a la habitación—la sonrisa de Seijuurou no cabía en su cara. ¿Qué podía ser mejor? Tenía a su hija en brazos y su esposa estaría bien.

_**Unas horas después.**_

— ¡Que linda! —dijo Anna viendo a la bebé desde afuera de la enfermería.

— ¡Se parece a Gou! —dijo Makoto—Anna… —la aludida volteó.

— ¿Qué?... ah no, no me pongas esa cara, primero boda y después bebé—dijo Anna.

— ¡Mírale esos cachetes tan rosados, me la quiero comer a besos! —dijo Maddie.

— ¡Que ternura de bebé! —dijo Nagisa apoyando en el vidrio como si fuera atravesarlo—ya quiero cargarla—a Seijuurou se le pararon todos los pelos del cuerpo al escuchar eso.

— ¡Se parece a mi hermano! —dijo Momo.

— ¡Cállate Momotarou, se parece a mí! —dijo Rin dándole pelea a Momo.

—Tan solo porque tiene tu color de cabello.

— ¡Se parece a Gou y a mí! Así que dejen la pelea que esto es una enfermería y hay mas bebés aquí, así que se comportan—dijo Seijuurou con autoridad.

—Pareciera que el capitán volvió—dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

Gou estaba en la habitación durmiendo un rato antes de que le trajeran a la bebé. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas para poder alimentarla. No negaba el estar nerviosa pero ya Seijuurou le había dicho que era la bebé más hermosa del mundo. Y que se parecía mucho a ella.

—Amor… —Gou desertó poco a poco. Le sonrió a su esposo para luego acomodarse mejor en la cama—alguien vino a visitarte—Seijuurou abrió la puerta y vio como una enfermera traía un cosita rosada en una pequeña cuna de hospital.

—Hola preciosa—dijo Gou viendo a su hija. La enfermera se la paso a los brazos—eres la niña más linda de todas, si, si lo eres—la bebé se movió, al parecer reconoció la voz de su madre—es mamá quien habla, tu estuviste nadando dentro de mí por casi nueve meses, me dabas unas patadas durísimas en las costillas que me dejaban tiesa, si, así es.

—… —Seijuurou se quedó de piedra, ¿desde cuándo se le hablaba así a un bebé? —pensé que le dirías cosas tiernas.

—Y lo hare pero mientras son me entienda podré decir lo que yo quiera—dijo Gou con una sonrisa—verdad mi pequeña Hana.

— ¿Hana?

—Sí, Hana—dijo Gou con felicidad—estamos en primavera, nació en la estación de las flores. Me gustó mucho ese nombre.

—Yo la quería llamar Momoka—dijo Seijuurou.

—… Hana—dijo Gou con autoridad.

—Ok, se llamara Hana entonces—dijo Seijuurou—mira, abrió los ojos—Seijuurou se sentó a un lado de Gou sin llegar a quitarle mucho espacio.

—… los tiene amarillos, como tu—dijo Gou viendo como Hana se movía—debe tener hambre.

—Este es el comienzo—dijo Seijuurou viendo a su hija en brazos de Gou.

—Y ahora es que nos falta—ambos se besaron—este es el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Lo tenían todo para ser felices. Tenían a sus familias, a sus amigos, su empresa, su propia casa, y ahora tenían a la pequeña Hana con ellos. Puede que estos hayan sido sus nueves meses, pero es el comienzo de alguno nuevo y maravilloso: la paternidad.

_**Fin...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno mis chicas... hasta aquí es... bueno, mas o menos. Estoy planeando hacer unas pequeñas escenas con esta nueva familia pero solamente si logramos llegar a 15 reviews y si son mas entonces es mejor :p<strong>_

_**Esto se lo quiero dedicar a todas esas chicas que siguieron y le dieron favorito T-T son todas muy lindas y me alegra que les haya gustado esto :) También se lo quiero dedicar a DanishCheese, Rozenroth, Danna446, mugetsu-chan xd, Srta. Cupcake, todas esas lindas chicas que siempre están ahí y que le dieron una oportunidad a esta corta historia. Y a la persona mas importante a quien quiero dedicarle esto es a nuestras madres, ellas son las responsables de que hoy estemos aquí, las que sufrieron lloraron, comieron, vomitaron, rieron y fastidiaron a nuestros padres, sin ellas esta historia no seria lo mismo. ¡Gracias mamis de todas estas lindas chicas!  
><strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado esto y bueno, nos vemos en otra ocasión.**_

_**Ps: Subí capi de el viaje de mi vida y solo recibió dos comentarios... me quede en shock y me dije a mi misma que iba a borrar el fic... pero luego dije que no lo haría y entonces sigue ahi. Espero que les guste ese fic también.**_

_**Les mando besitos y abrazos.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
